


Babacık ve Pisicikleri

by Kkamjong



Series: Catboy Sekai [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kedicikler, Kediciklerin babası Kai, M/M, Mpreg, Pisicik 2.sezon, Yavru kedicikler, Şımarık kedi-çocuk Sehun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kai bebeklerine dokunmaktan uzak durmak için kendini tutuyordu.Sehun mutluydu ve bebeklerine nasıl Mickey oynayacaklarını öğretiyordu.İkisi pembe tüylü ve biri kahve tüylü olan kedicikler çok gürültücüydüler.Bir tanesi Kai’nin üzerine işemeyi seviyordu. Biri uyurken Kai’nin saçlarını çekmeyi seviyordu. Diğeri ise keskin kedi dişleriyle Kai’nin parmaklarını ısırmayı seviyordu. Tapınılasıydılar ama muhtemelen tüm serveti Sehun ve kediciklere süt almakla harcanacaktı.Kai’nin kedicikleri yemeyeceğine ya da onların ‘minicik şişmişlerini’ ısırmayacağına dair Sehun’u ikna etmesine bir göz atın. Ve sonra ÜÇÜNÜN ya da dördünün işkencelerine nasıl da maruz kaldığını görün.





	1. Önsöz

**Author's Note:**

> Pisicik kaldığı yerden 2.sezonunda devam ediyor :P

“Bir minik kedicik hazır.” Sehun kırılgan bebeği yatağın kenarına koydu ve diğerine döndü. “İki minik kedicik hazır.” Kendi kendine şarkı söylüyordu ve yeni giydirilmiş kedi-çocukları yerleştiriyordu. “Üç mini minnacık kedicik hazır!”

“Sehun?” Kai orada olduğunu duyurdu. Sehun kafasını kaldırıp ona baktığında kapıya yaslandığını görmüştü ve o zamandan beri Sehun odaya girmesine izin vermiyordu.

“Ne var?” Sakin bir ifadeyle sordu ve kedi-çocukların hepsinin kuyruklarını öpmek için eğildi. Kai’nin elleri bebeklere ulaşıp, o sevimli canavarları kollarına almak için kaşınıyordu ama muhtemelen bunun sonucunda Sehun ona odadaki en kötü şeyle vururdu.

“Onların ne olduklarını biliyor musun?” Başıyla bebekleri gösterdi.

Sehun onlara baktı. “Onlar bebek kedi-çocuklar. Benim sevimli minik kediciklerim! Benim Pooki’m, Guppy’m ve Mimiu’m.” Heyecanla söyledi. “Onların daha küçük olmalarını hayal etmiştim. Ama çok sevimliler o yüzden onları bağışlıyorum.” Kahve-tüylü kedi çocuk belli belirsiz sızlandı ve Sehun bağırdı. “Korkma! Şişmişin çok sevimli ve minicik ama benimki gibi güçlü olacak! O kara, aynı senin gibi.” Kai’ye ters ters baktı.

“Ona seksi diyorum ben.”

“Hayıy!” Kaş çattı. “Benim kediciklerim. Onlara hiçbir şey deme!”

Kai üzülerek ve hayal kırıklığına uğrayarak başını eğdi. Sehun kedi-çocukların kuyruklarını tararken odadan ayrılmak için döndü. “Ama… Onları senin karnına veren bendim.” Dudaklarını bükerek kendi kendine mırıldandı ve oradan uzaklaştı.


	2. Giriş

Berbat! Kedi-çocuğu ve oğulları yokken boş bir eve gelmek çok zordu. Oğulları… Üç taneydi. Üç. Nasıl olmuşlardı?

Kai sırt çantasını koltuğa bıraktı ve uzun geçen bir okul günün sonunda kendini yenilemek yerine televizyonu açtı. Okula gidiyordu… Ama üç kedi-çocuğun babasıydı. Bu nasıl olmuştu? Üç gün önce Sehun üç sevimli kedi-çocuk dünyaya getirmişti. Kai’nin onları düzgünce görmesine bile izin vermemişti, minicik kuyruklarıyla üçünü de alarak annesinde kalmıştı. Derince iç çekti, bebeklerin şu anda uyuyup uyumadıklarını merak ediyordu. O… kedi-çocukları için endişeliydi. Bu nasıl olmuştu?! Kai’nin tek bildiği şey Sehun’un anneliğe özgü tarafı yoktu ve bebeklerine karşı korumacılığını görünce hatalı olduğu kanıtlanmıştı.

Ee, bu nasıl olmuştu?

Kai zar zor hatırlayabiliyordu. Yaklaşık bir yıl önce Sehun Kai’den karnına kedicikler vermesini istediğinde Kai kontrol edebileceği bir şeymiş gibi reddetmişti. Ama Sehun, Sehun’luğunu yaparak inatçı davranmıştı. Neredeyse her gece üzerinde kedi-çocuk tasması ve gümüş kuyruk yüzükleri dışında bir şey olmadan Kai’nin odasına gelip onu baştan çıkarmıştı. Dudaklarının bir dokunuşu ve kedi-çocuğun tek bir mırlaması Kai’nin kendini kaybetmesine yetmişti. Sehun’un şımarıkça yatakta uzanmış saçma bir soru sorduğu o belirli geceyi hatırlıyordu.

“Eğer eline bir kedicik verirsem, ne yapardın?” Seks yorgunu, mırıltılı ve kadınsı sesiyle sormuştu, Kai’den bir şeyler istediği zamanki ses tonuydu.

Kai yorgunca yüzünü Sehun’un göğsüne gömerek ona sıkıca sarılmıştı. “Ne?” Tembelce mırıldandı.

“Pembe kedicik. Ben gibi. İster miydin?”

“Hm.”

“O zaman sana bir tane pembe kedicik vereceğim.”

“Güzel.”

***************

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak koltuğa iyice sindi. Şimdi Kai’ye üç kedicik vermişti ve Kai onlarla ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Annesi ikisini almayı önermişti ama Kai bunu düşünmemişti bile. Sehun bebeklerini çok seviyordu ve kedi-çocuğu üzmeyecekti.

Yerinden kalkarak televizyonu kapattı ve yatak odasına gitti. Yatağın orada durdu ve sırıtarak yatağın altına bakmak için eğildi. Sehun çaldığı malzeme yığınını yatağın altında Kai’nin görmeyeceğini düşünmesiyle aptal bir şekilde çok sevimliydi. Kai ne zaman bir eşyası kaybolsa burayı kontrol ederdi ama Sehun’u strese sokmak istemediği için asla geri almazdı. Kai’nin şahsi eşyası bile olsa kedi-çocuk onu aldığında Sehun’un oluyordu otomatikman. Her çeşit ıvır zıvır yatağın altındaydı ama Kai, Sehun’un çalmış olduğunu görene kadar kırmızı kravatını kaybettiğini hiç fark etmemişti. Sehun o kravatı nasıl bulmuştu?! Bu Kai’nin dolaptaki yerinin neden dağınık olduğunu açıklıyordu ve Kai sorduğunda Kai’ye masum bakışlar atarak ‘Karnımda kedicikler var. Beni azarlayamazsın.’ demişti.

Ayağa kalktı ve yatağın kenarına oturarak kendi kendine gülümsedi. Sehun’un oyuncaklarına ve Mickey oynadığı toplarına bakmak için dolabı açtı ama hiçbir şey bulamadı. Gözleri kocaman olmuştu ve sonra Sehun’un oyuncaklarını alacağı konusunda Kai’ye güvenmediğini anlamıştı. Kai, Sehun’un her şeyiydi ama Kai bile izni olmadan sütüne ve oyuncaklarına dokunamazdı. Şimdi listeye bebekleri eklenmişti.

Yatağa kendini bıraktı ve telefonu çalınca kaşlarını çattı Kai. Telefonu alarak cevapladı. “Kai.”

“Efendim anne.”

“Dinle!”

“Huh-“ Çok sessiz bir sızlanma sesi duyduğunda durdu. Bebeklerinden birinin sızlandığını duyduğunda kalbi bir saniyeliğine durmuştu.

“Sehun’la oynuyor.” Annesi söyledi.

“Sehun orada mı?”

“Kai!” Sehun diğer hattan aniden bağırdı. Kai’nin onu son gördüğü sefere rağmen heyecanlı ve mutlu geliyordu sesi, Kai onları yiyemesin diye tüm kedi-çocukları yanında taşıyordu. “Miyav!”

“Nasılsın?!” Kai heyecanını bastıramıyordu.

“Bugün çiyekli şüt içtim! Mimiu de seviyor!”

Kai kaşlarını çattı ve Sehun’un kediciklerden birine verdiği isimden dolayı ürperdi. “İsimleri daha sonra konuşuruz. Eve gelebilir misin?”

“Hayır. Gelemem.”

“Sehun, onları yemeyeceğim. Söz veriyorum. Seni… Çok özledim.”

“Guppy’nin şişmişi büyüyor.”

“Bu kadar çabuk mu?”

“Evet! Şütten dolayı! O çok güçlü. Senin gibi.”

Guppy’yi kucağına alma arzusu Kai’nin göğsünü doldurmuştu. “Eve gel Sehun. Lütfen.” Yalvarmaya başlamıştı. “Ne istersen alırım.”

Kai şansını zorlamaya karar verirken Sehun bir süre sessizleşti.

“Kedicikler içinde her şeyi alırım.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.”

“Biraz daha büyüdüklerinde eve geleceğim.”

Kai iç çekti. “Tamam. Sadece… Çok sürmesin, tamam mı? Elime bir kedicik vereceğini söylemiştin.”

“Vereceğim. Yeterince güçlendiklerinde.”


	3. 1.Bölüm

Babasının yardımıyla eve getirilen üç bebek beşiğine ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Onlar nedir?” Beşikler eve taşındıktan sonra sonunda sorabilmişti. Pembe, pembe, pembe, pembe, pembe, pembe, pembe ve PEMBE! Kai sanki evde yeterince pembe görmüyordu! Beşiklerin içindeki küçük pembe tavşanları da unutmuyordu! Ya da beşiklerin kumaşındaki küçük pembe kalpler! Hepsi Sehun’un tüylerini andırıyordu! Kai’nin şikâyet ettiğinden değildi… Ama onlar erkek kediciklerdi! ERKEK kedicikler!

Babası Kai’nin iğrenmiş ifadesini görünce omuz silkti. “Pembeyi seviyor.” Mırıldandı.

“Ama bu tavşanlar nedir?” Kaşlarını çattı.

“Kai, bebek odası istemediği için şanslısın.”

“İsteyecektir. Nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun baba. Ben onlara dokunamayayım diye bebekleri kendine saklayacaktır.” Kai gözlerini devirirken babası kıkırdadı.

“Bebeklerin beşiklerini saklamalısın o zaman.”

“Bu kadar zenginken neden böyle bir şey yapayım baba?”

“Ben senin babanım. Senin gelirinle ben ilgileniyorum ve şimdi senin kendininkilere bakma zamanın geldi.”

“Ama… Ben sadece bir taneydim. Onlar üç tane.”

“Kimin hatası acaba?”

Kai kızardı. “Onlar senin kedicik torunların.”

“Bu yüzden onlara bakıyorum.” İç çekti. “Mezun olup hemen kendine iş bul, böylece onlara dedelerinin baktığını söyleyemezler.”

“Anlaşıldı.”

“Şimdi, gidip onları getireceğim. Gelmek ister misin?”

“Ben kalayım. Onu korkutmak istemiyorum. Eve gelmeyi kabul etmesi bile yeter.” Ama Kai neden olduğunu biliyordu. Kai onunla en son telefonda konuştuğunda Sehun shishisinin ve şişmişinin Kai’nin ilgisine, öpücüklerine muhtaç olduğunu söyleyip durmuştu. Dördüncü aramadan sonra Sehun’u eve gelmeye ikna etmek kolay olmuştu. Ona ve kedicikler her şeyi alacağı, süt, balık, peynir, çilek, oyuncaklar, oyuncaklar, oyuncaklar ve oyuncakların dâhil olduğuyla ilgili rüşvet verince hemen oltaya gelmişti. Ondan başka Kai, Sehun’a çok fazla sarılma zamanı ve göbek öpücüğü sözü vermişti.

Şu anda Kai daha gergindi. İlk kez bebekleriyle karşılaşacaktı. Ve Sehun’un onlara yaklaşmasına izin verecek kadar insaflı olmasını umuyordu. Elinde bebek çıngıraklarıyla oturma odasında bekliyordu. Garip sesler çıkarıyorlardı ve bu ses garip bir nedenden Kai’nin sinirini bozuyordu. Çıngırakları yeniden salladı ve sonra sesten sinirlenerek koltuğa fırlattı. Parmaklarını birleştirerek, bebeklerin bu çıngıraklarla ilgilenmemesini umdu.

Ah hadi ama. Onlar sadece 2 haftalıklardı. O kadar kötü olamazlardı. Değil mi? Kai kaşlarını çattı. Evde üç yaramaz kedicik olması fikri Kai’yi korkutuyor muydu? O bebekler kesinlikle Sehun’un genlerini almışları. Kai’nin endişelendiği kadarıyla Sehun, Kai’nin karşılaştığı en yaramaz kedi-çocuktu. Yaramaz mı? Yaramaz kelimesini aşmıştı o. Kesinlikle bir piçti! Lay’in kaşıkla Sehun’un arka bahçeyi kazdığını söylediğini hatırlamıştı. Evdeki tüm süt stokunu bitiriyordu, annesinin evde baktığı çiçekleri koparıyordu ve o çiçekler tamamen mahvolana kadar bırakmıyordu, televizyon ve ses sistemindeki tüm düğmelere basıyordu, banyodaki şampuan kutusuyla oynuyordu(Kai bir defasında yerdeki şampuandan dolayı kaymıştı ve neredeyse kafasını kıracaktı), uyurken onlara sarılmayı sevdiği için Kai’nin gömleklerinin çoğunu buruşturuyor ve tırmıklıyordu.

Sehun sevimli olduğu için hepsi değerdi.

Kedi-çocukla kavga ettikleri zamanı hatırlayınca suratında bir gülümseme belirmişti.

Sehun’un ona arkadan sarılarak sırtına doğru mırlaması sinir bozucuydu. Kai ertesi gün okula gitmek zorunda olduğu için uyumak istiyordu ve saat gece yarısını geçmişti ama Sehun sinirlenmiş gibi seslice mırlıyordu. Kai’nin sırtı mırlamalarla titriyordu ama sadece bu değildi. Sehun’un şişkin karnını sırtına bastırması kafasını dağıtıyordu.

“Şişko, biraz geri gidecek misin?” Kai sessiz bir şekilde sorduğunda Sehun hemen mırlamayı kesmişti.

“Ne?” Çocukça söyleyerek, oturmuş ve Kai’ye yukarıdan bakmıştı. Kai döndüğünde Sehun’un üzgün ifadesini görmüştü. Sanki iğrenç bir şey yemiş gibi kedi kulaklarının hafifçe eğildiğini gördüğünde yüzünü buruşturmuştu. “Şişko mu? Kara çocuk!” Yataktan kalkmaya başlamıştı ama Kai bileğinden tutmuştu.

“Bekle bekle. Üzgünüm. Öyle demek istemedim.”

“İstedin! Ben şişmanım.” Sehun dudak bükerek sızlandı.

“Güzel şişman. Şişmanları severim.”

“Eh.” Başını eğmişti. “Çok ağırım, artık beni taşıyamıyorsun.” Mırıldandığında Kai zar zor duymuştu.

“Çünkü içinde üç tane kedicik var.” Garipçe karnını göstermişti.

“Beni artık taşımıyorsun.” Başını eğerek fısıldadı.

“Sana şişko dediğim için üzgünüm. Seni aşağılamak istemedim.”

“Taşı beni.” Sehun emretmişti, Kai kedi-çocuğun onu taşıyana kadar peşini bırakmayacağını biliyordu. Derin bir iç çekişle Kai, Sehun’u kendine çekip kucağına oturmuştu.

Çok güzel bir anı, diye düşündü Kai. Daha önce dediği gibi Sehun hamileliğinde ona asla zorluk çıkarmamıştı. Sehun yalnızca Kai’ye sarılıyordu ve eğer Kai orada yoksa Kai’nin gömlekleri bu işi devralıyordu.

Kapı aniden açıldı ve Kai nabzı hızlanırken ayağa kalktı. “Anne!” Kucağında pembelere sarılmış bir bebekle içeri girdiğini görünce bağırmıştı.

“Shhh.” Onu susturarak Kai ileri doğru adım atınca başını yavaşça salladı. Kai olduğu yerde durdu ve Sehun’un pembelere sarılmış iki bebekle içeri girdiğini gördü. Kai, Sehun’a bebekleriyle beraber sarılmak istiyordu ama Sehun ona tıslamaya başlayınca karnı düğümlenmişti.

“Benim!” Kai’ye bağırdı ve yatak odasına kaçtı. Kai annesine baktıktan sonra başını eğdi. “Pooki’yi unuttum!” Sehun geri geldi ve kahve tüylü kedi-çocuğu Kai’nin annesinden alarak yatak odasına geri döndü. “Neden her zaman seni unutuyorum?” Yürürken uyuyan bebeğe mırıldandı.

Kai neden olduğunu biliyordu. Çünkü ‘Pooki’ pembe değildi!

“Gitmeliyiz.” Kai’nin babası karısının beline elini atarak söyledi.

“Hayır bekleyin. Beni henüz bırakmayın.” Kai kaş çatarak söyledi. Yatak odasının kapısının kapandığını duydu, Sehun, Kai’ye doğru koşmaya başlamıştı. Kai’nin kucağına atlayıp ona sıkıca sarılarak hızla Kai’nin yanağını yalamaya başladı. “Tamam, gidebilirsiniz.” Ailesine bağırdı.


	4. 2.Bölüm

"Kai'ım çok yakışıklı." Sehun Kai'nin boynuna doğru mırladı ve ıslak bir şekilde orayı yaladı.

"Seni ne kadar çok özlediğim hakkında bir bilgin var mı?" Kai, Sehun'un saçlarını tutarak, aç bir şekilde öpmek için kendine çekti. Sehun ağzına doğru inledi ama ona karşılık vererek Kai'nin kucağında kıpırdandı, koltuğa iyice yerleşmişlerdi.

"Şişmişim?" Kedi çocuk öpücükler arasında mırıldandı ama Kai dilini Sehun'un sıcak mağarasına daldırmıştı. Ton balığı ve çiğ süt kokuyordu ama Kai umursamayacak kadar umutsuzdu.

"Onu da." Mırıldandı ve Sehun'u koltuğa yatırdı.

"Onu öper misin?"

"Seni öpmeyi bitirdikten sonra."

Kai dudaklarını yeniden birleştirecekken kedi çocuk yüzünü başka yöne çevirdi. "Şimdi." Kai inlememek ve karşı çıkmamak için kendini gülümsemeye zorladı. Utanç vericiydi. Kuyruğu öpmek için başını eğdi ama kuyruk oraya buraya savruluyordu. Sehun kıkırdadı. "Çekme şunu, kedicik." Kai ona söyleyerek yeniden eğildi ama Sehun kıkırdayarak kuyruğunu kaçırdı.

"Sıkıysa yakala." Neşeyle söyledi ve Kai kuyruğu yakalayarak kıstırdı. "Urrgg." Sehun hem zevkten hem de acıdan sızlandı ama muhtemelen daha çok acıdandı. Kai'nin altında pelteye dönmüştü.

"Şişmişim... Elinde." Solumaya başlayarak fısıldadı.

"Doğru. Şimdi uslu dur."

"Ta-Mam."

"Benim için miyavla." Kai kuyruğu hafifçe çektiğinde Sehun inledi.

"Mi... miyav."

"Akıllı kedicik." Pembe kuyruğu koluna doladı ve parmaklarını Sehun'un şortuna takarak kalça kemiklerini gösterene kadar indirdi. Kai pelvisinden birini öperek yaladığında kedi çocuk yüksek sesle inledi. Sehun ne kadar yaramaz olursa olsun, yatakta her zaman itaatkârdı. Pekala, şu anki durumda, koltukta.

"Shishi." Nefesini tutarak, Kai'nin saçını tutmak için bir elini kaldırdı ama Kai elini havada

Yakaladı.

"Yani beni özledin." Sırıttı ve kedi çocuğun tişörtünü kaldırarak göbeğini yaladı. "Beni kediciklerden daha çok istiyorsun değil mi?"

İti an çomağı hazırla derler ya, tam o sırada yatak odasından ağlama sesi geldi, oturma odasının her yerinde yankılanıyordu. "Hayıy! Kediciklerim!" Sehun bağırarak Kai'yi ittiğinde Kai sertçe yere düştü. Hemen doğruldu ve pantolonunu düzelterek yatak odasına koşturdu. Bebek ya da bebekler ağlarken, Kai ağlayacak gibi hissediyordu, koltuğa bıraktı kendini. Sehun mutfaktan elinde iki biberonla koştururken bebekler hala ağlıyordu. Kai onun geri gelmesini bekliyordu ve geri geldiğinde elinde dolu biberonla dönmüştü. Tabii ki, Kai'den bebekler için bir sürü süt almasını istediğinde Kai'yi kandırmıştı Sehun çünkü bebeklerin özel hazırlanmış sütleri vardı. Yani dolaptaki tüm sütler Sehun içindi sadece.

"Kim ağlıyordu?" Sehun gitmeden önce sordu.

"Hepsi." Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

"Neden elinde iki tane biberon var o zaman?"

Sehun şişelere baktı ve kaşlarını daha derin çattı. "Pooki için şütü unutmuşum." Yatak odasına koşturdu ve boş bir şişeyle çıktı. Kai derin bir nefes alarak başını iki yana salladı.

"Biliyorsun, sana yardım edebilirim." diye önerdi.

"Hayıy! Kediciklerime dokunma!" Onu uyararak parmağıyla Kai'yi gösterdi.

"Denemem bile." Kai savunmayla parmaklarını kaldırdı ve sonra kapalı kapının ardında neler olduğunu merak ederek bekledi. Kai bu gece koltukta yatabilirdi ve Sehun buradayken yalnız uyumak istemiyordu. Aylar önce Sehun'dan biraz kaçmak istemesi çok komikti ama şimdi onu ve kediciklerini istiyordu.

Bir süre önce, bir gece yemekteyken sinirlenmişti. Kai'nin ikisine yemek hazırlaması saatler sürmüştü ve Sehun ne yapıyordu? Kai'nin verdiği emeği ve yemeği bırakarak aşağı yukarı zıplıyordu. Somon balığından bir ısırık alarak sandalyesinden kalktı ve dolaplardan birini açarak içini kontrol etmeye başladı. Kaş çatarak yerine geri döndü. Balıktan bir ısırık daha alıp camdan bakmaya başladı, sonra yeniden kalkarak başka bir dolaba koştu, bu seferki lavabonun altındaki dolaptı. Kocaman karnıyla dolaplara koşturmasını ve kontrol etmesini izlemek sinir bozucuydu.

"Ne arıyorsun?" Kai sinirlenerek bağırdı.

"Hm? OH. Hiçbir şey." Yeniden oturmak için geldi.

"Oraya pizza saklamadım korkma."

"Aptal olma. Kedicikler için yer arıyordum."

"Huh?"

"Doğurmak için."

"Lavabonun altında... O küçük dolapta... Mı doğurmak istiyorsun*"

"Hayır. Orayı sevmedim."

***********

Hatıra, Kai'yi ağzı kulaklarında gülümsetmişti. Kediciklerin sesleri sakinleşmişti ama birisi hala sızlanıyordu. Kai, Sehun'un beslemek için sona sakladığı kahve tüylü olan olduğunu düşünüyordu. Biasçı. Kai çıngırakları aldı ve yatak odasına gitti. Başta çalmayı düşünmüştü ama sonra bir bakmaya karar verdi.

Vay canına. Kai, Sehun'un bu kadar annelik içgüdüsü olduğunu bilmezdi. Hiç. Ama orada tek tek hepsine sarılıyordu. "Pooki" Şimdi susmuştu ve Sehun'un kolları arasındaydı. Kai uzaktan bebeğin özelliklerine baktı. Gözlerini göremiyordu ama saçı yumuşak görünüyordu. Kedi kulakları çok küçüktü. Havadaki kuyruğu saçıyla aynı renkteydi. İlk kez, pembe değildi. Luhan'ın tüylerinden daha koyuydu. Pooki "Emmh" diye sızlandığında Sehun onu yatırarak pembe tüylülerden birini aldı.

"Mimiu! Ya da... Guppy. Sana Mimiu diyeceğim." Sehun söylediğinde Kai gülmek istiyordu.

"Çok güzelsin." Evet. Pooki çirkin ördek yavrusuydu çünkü Kai'ye benziyordu.

Kai açık kapıyı çaldı ve Sehun'un kedi kulakları dikildi ve Kai’ye sertçe baktı. "Onlar için bir şey getirdim." Kai çıngırdakları tutup salladı. Mimiu ya da Guppy'nin kedi kulakları titreşti.

"Mimiu sesi sevdi." Sehun gülümsedi. "At."

"İçeri giremez miyim?"

"Hayıyyyy!"

"Tamam. Tamam." Kai çıngırakları tek tek yatağa attı.

"Gördünüz mü kedicikler. Baba size çok güzel çokça oyuncak alacak. Ama ona güvenmeyin. Sizi yer o." Sesi ciddi geliyordu, Kai küçük düşmüş hissediyordu.

"Onlara ne zaman dokunabileceğim?"

"Asla! Benim!" Kai'ye tıslıyordu.

"Onlar benimde." Üzgünce söyledi. "Kedi çocukları ne kadar sevdiğimi biliyorsun Sehun."

"Bana pizza ve çiyekli şüt al. Düşüneceğim."

Yalancı.


	5. 3.Bölüm

“Bunlar kimin için?” Neşeli yaşlı kadın Kai’ye bir buket kırmızı gül uzattı. “Özel birisi mi?” Utanmazca sırıtıyordu, kırışıkları iyice belli olmuştu.

“Evet.” Kai çiçekleri alırken utangaçça gülümsedi. “Çok özel birisi aslında.”

“Ya oyuncaklar?” Başıyla kâğıt torbayı işaret ederek sırıttı, içi bebek oyuncaklarıyla doluydu.

“Çocuklarım için.” Kai’nin göğsü gururla kabardı.

“Tanrım! Bu harika! Al.” Kai’nin adını bilmedi iki menekşe uzattı. “Bunları onlara ver.”

“Aslında üç taneler.”

“Amanın! Ne kadar çok o kadar iyi!” Bir tane daha ekledi. Ne kadar çok o kadar iyi… Tabii ki. Kai okula koştururken mutfağı dağıtan yaramaz kedicikler olduğunu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu kadının. Daha iki hafta olmuştu ve Kai soğukkanlılığını kaybedecekti. Bebeklerin garip saatlerde ağlamasına uyuz oluyordu. Her gece koltukta uyumak sinirini bozuyordu. Yatak odasındaki banyoyu kullanmak istiyordu. Kendi yatağında yatmak istiyordu. O bebeklere dokunmak istiyordu (tanrım çok sevimliydiler) ve en azından on beş dakikalığına Sehun’u kendine istiyordu! Ama hah! Sehun kedicikleri yatak odasından çıkarsa her şey daha güzel olacaktı! Onları odaya kilitliyordu ve Sehun onları banyo yaptırdıktan sonra giydirirken kısa bir süre görüyordu onları Kai. Pooki her zaman her şeyde sonuncuydu. Pooki, Mimiu ve Guppy. Şimdilik onlara bu şekilde seslenmekten başka çaresi yoktu. İsimleri sinir bozucuydu.

Sinir katsayısını yükseltense Kai mutfağa girdiğinde Sehun’un sabah mutfağı alt üst etmesiydi. Şok olan ve sinirlenen Kai neler olduğunu sorduğunda Sehun yerdeki unlarla krep yapmaya çalıştığını söylemişti. Kai ateş püskürmüştü. Sehun’un tek yaptığı kaş çatmak ve dışarı çıkana kadar Kai’yi itmekti ama Kai üzüldüğünü biliyordu. Kai onu azarladığında her zaman üzülüyordu.

Sehun’un onlar için kahvaltı hazırlamaya çalışmasını Temel Matematik dersinde anlamıştı.

Ayrıca, güller.

Ev son birkaç haftaya göre sessiz değildi. Televizyon açıktı ve Sehun sehpaya topları koymuş halde yerde oturuyordu. Yanağını sehpaya yaslamıştı, dudak büküyordu. Bir tane topu alarak diğerinin yanına koydu. “İki.” Dudak bükerek üzgünce söyledi. “Üç…” Burun çekti. “Dört… Beş… Altı…” Başını kaldırarak masaya çenesini yasladı. “Mickey.” Hiç heyecan yoktu sesinde.

“Sehun.” Kai seslendiğinde Sehun başını kaldırıp ona baktı ama sonra geri eğdi. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Mickey oynuyoyum.” Mırıldandı. “Kedicikler uyuyor.” Başını yeniden kaldırdı. “Sıkıldım. Azarlama beni.”

“Seni azarlamayacağım. Ben…” Çiçekleri uzattığında Sehun canlanmıştı, kuyruğunu hızla sallamaya başlamıştı.

“Benim için mi?” Kai kedi-çocuğun gözlerinin parladığına yemin edebilirdi.

“Evet. Sabah için özür dilerim.”

“Oh Kai! Benim yakışıklı Kai’im!” Kai’nin üzerine atlayarak bacaklarını beline doladı. “Çok güzel!” Buketi elinden aldı.

“Öpücük alabilir miyim o zaman?”

“Shishine mi?”

“Önce dudaklarıma.”

Sehun hızla Kai’nin dudaklarını öperek onu koltuğa itti ve Kai’nin kucağına yerleşti. Çiçekleri dikkatlice Kai’nin yanına koydu ve Kai’nin çenesini öptü. “Bunlar… Kedicikler… İçin.” Kai menekşeleri gösterdi.

“Onlara vereceğim.” Sehun onları güllerin yanına koydu.

“Arabada oyuncak da var.”

“Benim için mi?!”

“Hayır… Kedicikler için.”

“Hm… öp beni?”

Kai ellerini Sehun’un başının arkasına doladı ve öpmek için onu çekti. “Oh tanrım. Seni şu anda çok istiyorum.”

“Mutfağı temizledim.” Gururla söyledi.

“Aferin sana. Bu gece yaramaz kedicik değilsin.”

“Yaramaz kedicik değil mi?” Hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibiydi.

“Çok değil.” Kai, Sehun’un boynunu öpmek için başını yana yatırdı. Dilini çıkardı ve Sehun’un boynunun yanını yaladı. Çilek gibi kokuyordu. Kai’nin dili yavaşça Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerine indiğinde Sehun’un hareketlendiğini fark etti. Geriye çekildiğinde Sehun’un Kai’ye odaklanmadan çiçekleri kopardığını gördü. “Sehun.” Kaşlarını çattı.

“Hm? Oh. Özür.” Eğildi ve Kai’nin dudaklarını hafifçe öptü. Arkasında kuyruğu hızla sallanıyordu. Sehun bir süre sonra Kai’yi öpmeyi bıraktı ve Kai yeniden geri çekildi. Sehun’un tüm dikkati ve bir eli çiçeklerin üzerindeydi, onları mahvediyordu. Tamamen mahvolana kadar çiçekleri bırakmayacaktı. Kai buketi alıp koltuğun gerisine attı. “Hayıy! Çiçekleyyy!”

“Önce öpücük.” Sonunda düzgünce öpüşüyorlardı.

Tam o anda yüksek bir ağlama sesi duyuldu. Kai inledi. “Guppy!” Sehun bağırdı ve Kai’nin üzerinden kalktı.

“Gerçek engelleyiciler, şu bebekler.” Sehun’un odaya koşmasını izlerken Kai kendi kendine mırıldandı.

***************

Kai kapıyı açtığında tüm gül yaprakları yerdeydi. Sehun kilitlememişti, şaşırtıcıydı ve Kai her gece kapıyı açmaya çalıştığını asla kabul etmemişti. Homurdandı. Çiçek alırsanız bir kedi-çocuk ne yapardı ki zaten? Sehun seslice yatakta uyuyordu, koyu bir kumaşa sarılıyordu. Kai vişneçürüğü rengi gömleği olduğunu fark etti.

Minimum ses çıkarmaya dikkat ederek Kai parmak uçlarında yatak odasına girdi. Üç bebek rasgele yatağın yanındaki beşiklerinde uyuyordu. Kai eğildi ve Sehun’un alnına öpücük kondurdu, Sehun’un kedi kulaklarından birinin titreştiğini gördü ama Sehun uyanmamıştı. Kai kapıya döndü ama sonra durdu. Bu altın fırsattı.

Tüm sonuçları düşünerek Kai ya şimdi ya hiç diye karar verdi. Beşiklere yaklaştı. Kahve, pembe, pembe. Kai, Pooki’nin neden en uzakta olduğunu merak etmişti. Ama o Kai’ye en yakın olandı. Kai daha önce hiç bebek taşımamıştı ve Sehun dâhil değildi buna. Dikkatle Pooki'nin tarafına eğildi ve nazikçe tuttu. Bebeği beşiğinden yavaşça kaldırdı ve Pooki'nin ince ama uzun kuyruğu arkasından sarkıyordu. Buna karşılık esnedi (Kai sevimliliğine çığlık atacaktı neredeyse) ve küçük ağzını kapatarak Kai’nin kollarında uykuya daldı. Kai onu beşiğine bıraktı ve eğilerek alnına öpücük kondurdu. Yavaşça diğerine geçti. Mimiu ya da Guppy ama tanrım Kai aralarındaki farkı pek göremiyordu. Çok benziyorlardı. Ama aynı zamanda güzellerdi. Bebeğin yanağını okşadı ve alnından öperek sonuncuya döndü. Bu eşkıyaya benziyordu, Kai bunu söyleyebilirdi. Uyurken bile yüzündeki kaş çatmayla nefes alması, sivri kedi kulakları vardı ama pembeydi. Kai onu da öptüğünde kedicikten ‘eh’ sesi duyuldu. Gülümseyerek Kai odadan çıktı.

**************

**Üç ay sonra.**

“Sehun?” Kai okuldan geldikten sonra başını kapıdan içeri uzattı ama kediciklere bakmak için durdu. Mimiu ve Guppy’nin elinde çıngırakları vardı, üçü de yüzüstü uzanıyordu. Mimiu’nun elinde iki tane vardı ve Guppy emziğini hızla emerken Pooki’nin kolunu itiyordu. Pooki başını kaldırıp Guppy’e bakmaya çalışırken şaşırmış görünüyordu. Guppy daha sert itti ve Kai durum karşısında nefesini tutmuştu. Pooki çıngırağı Mimiu tarafından alındıktan sonra sertçe itiliyordu ve Sehun ne yapıyordu? Küçük serçe oyuncağına bakıyordu.


	6. 4.Bölüm

“Sehun, onlara bak.” Kai biçare seslendi.

“Hm?” Sehun başını kaldırıp baygın gözlerle ona baktı, oyuncağa çok odaklanmış gibiydi.

“Hırpalanıyor.” Kai’nin kaşları çatılmıştı. Sehun yanındaki kediciklere baktı ve sonra bakışlarını elindeki serçeye çevirdi. Kai çenesini sıkarak Guppy’nin Pooki’nin koluna çıngırakla vurmasını izliyordu. Ama lanet olsun Guppy sivri pembe kedi kulakları ve yukarı kalkmış kuyruğuyla çok tatlıydı. Mimiu elindeki çıngırakların ikisini de sallayarak ahenksiz sesler çıkarıyordu. “Sehun.”

“Ne var Kai?! Meşgulüm!”

“Neyle meşgulsün?! Onu kaldır, tamam mı?”

“Pooki iyi olacak.” Oyuncağı yüzüne yaklaştırarak inceledi.

“Aman her neyse. Ben okula gidiyorum.”

“Tamam.”

“Öpücük alamayacak mıyım?”

“Hayır. Urgh!” Yataktan kalktı. “Çişe gitmem lazım.” Banyoya koşturdu. Harika. Kai hemen odaya daldı. Bu günlerde Sehun daha dikkatsiz davranıyordu ve çoğu zaman bebekleri korunmasız bıraksa da Kai’nin yaklaşmasına izin vermiyordu. Bu Kai’yi Sehun bakmadığında onlara sarılmaktan, öpmekten alıkoymuyordu.

Guppy’yi yataktan aldı ve havaya kaldırdı. “Sen, yaramaz velet! Neden küçük kardeşini hırpalıyorsun huh?!”

Guppy emziğini yavaşça emerken onu dikkatle izliyordu. Arkasında kuyruğu bir oraya bir buraya sallanıyordu. “O çok küçük ve masum. Onu hırpalama.” Guppy’yi uyardı ve onu sarstı. Bebek gülümseyerek emziğini ağzından çıkardı. Tanrım, Kai neden pembe kedi-çocuklara karşı hemen eriyordu? “Bunu bana bir daha söyletme yoksa şişmişini keserim!”

Bebeği tehdit eden Kai’ye ağzı açık bakan Sehun’dan yüksek bir nefes sesi duyuldu. “Sen!” Parmağıyla gösterdi. “Hemen. Kediciğimi. Yere. Bırak.” Parmağıyla yatağı gösterdi. Bir an sinirden kuduruyormuş gibi görünüyordu ve Kai ona itaat etmediğinde yüzü düştü. “Hoşça kal Guppy.”

“Tanrı aşkına, onu yemeyeceğim!” Kai kediciği yeniden karnının üzerine bıraktı. Sehun kaş çatmaya başladı.

“Onun şişmişini kesecektin!”

“Okula geç kalıyorum.”

“Weh eh eh.” Guppy sızlandı ve Kai’ye bakmaya çalışırken ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu, başını kaldırmak çok zor görünüyordu.

“Gördün mü? Bu hayta beni seviyor.” Kai sırıttı. “Sehun. Bence sana yeterince zaman verdim. Onların babalarıyla olmasına izin ver.”

“Hmph!” Sehun ellerini yumruk halinde sıkarak hırladı. “Kötü Kai! Git buradan!”

Kai derince iç çekti. “Tamam.” Mimiu’ya döndü. “Ve sen. Her zaman bu kadar uykulu olma.” Bir tane çıngırağı aldı. Mimiu şaşırmış görünüyordu, önce Kai’ye sonra tombul elinden giden çıngırağa baktı. Sehun’un verdiği süt sayesinde hepsi tombuldu. Büyüyen şey yalnızca kuyrukları değildi. “Al bebeğim.” Çıngırağı Pooki’nin önüne koydu. Pooki çıngırağı almaya çabaladı ve sonunda başardığında gülümsedi. Sehun şaşkınlıkla Kai’ye bakıyordu.

“Sen…onları yemedin.”

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Burada olgun davranan tek kişi benim. Pooki’yi görmezden gelme.”

“O kahve.”

“Bu kulağa ırkçılık gibi geliyor.” Kaşlarını çattı.

“Hayır, tüyleri demek istiyorum.”

“Ee, yani?”

“Ee mi? Hiçbir şey.” Omuz silkti. “Ne demek onu görmezden geliyorum ben?!” Yeniden kaşlarını çattı. “O benim kediciğim! Şimdi uzaklaş!” Kai’nin üzerine yürüyerek kapı dışarı etti.

*******************

“Bu şaşırtıcı…” Kai oturma odasına girdiğinde söyledi, biri yerde, biri Sehun’un kucağında biri de beşikte olan kediciklere ağzı açık bakıyordu. Sehun, Kai etraftayken kedicikleri yatak odasından dışarıya çıkarmamıştı. Ama işte burada, saçlarının pembe bir tokayla başının üstünde toplamış Mimiu’ya sarılıyordu. Pooki koltukta Sehun’un yanında uzanıyordu ve Guppy beşikte üç çıngırakla oynuyordu. Hepsi sabahkinden biraz daha büyümüş görünüyordu. Kedi çocuklar üremek için olgunluğa erişene kadar hızlı büyüyorlardı. Sehun üç yılda hızla büyümüştü ve Kai üç yıl sonra uzun, yakışıklı kedi-çocuğu gördüğü anı unutmayacaktı.

“Öyle mi?” Sehun sırıttı, neredeyse Kai’yi baştan çıkaracaktı. Geçen hafta pembe tokayı ona alması için Kai’den istemişti ama Kai’nin kedi-çocuğun saçlarını neden onunla bağladığı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Kai kanın güney bölgesine aktığını hissetti, başının üstüne toplanmış saçlar Sehun’u sevimliliğini açığa çıkarmıştı. Ah tanrım lütfen, Kai Sehun’a karşı kullanacağı ve yatakta mükemmel zaman geçirmek istediğini söyleyen arzularını tutabilmek için yalvarıyordu.

Boğazındaki yumruyu yutkunduktan sonra Kai yeniden konuştu. “Neden… Dışarıdalar?”

“Çünkü sen onlar artık yemeyeceksin.”

“Nasıl emin oluyorsun?” Bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Çünkü artık güçlü ve tombullar!” Gururla söyledi. “Onları çiğnemek zor olacaktır. Şişmişleri de güçlendi!”

“Hm hm.” Kai, Pooki’ye bakıyordu şimdi, kedicik Sehun’un sabah oynadığı serçe oyuncakla oynuyordu. Mimiu uyumak istiyormuş gibi tembelce gözlerini kırpıyordu ve Guppy elindeki çıngıraklara gürültü yapıyordu. “Onlara dokunabilir miyim o zaman?”

Sehun biraz düşündü. “Pooki’yle dene önce.”

Yani Pooki günah keçisiydi, Kai anlamıştı.

“Hayır, ben Mimiu’yu istiyorum.” Kai çenesiyle uykulu bebeği gösterdi.

“Mimiu?” Şaşkın görünüyordu. “Bu Guppy… Değil mi?”

Harika. Sehun kimin kim olduğunu bile öğrenememişti hâlbuki Kai’nin hepsini anlaması bir ayını almıştı. Bücür, Uykucu ve Eşkıya. “Guppy orada. Gürültü yapıyor!”

“Oh.” Kaşlarını çattı. “Ama… Mimiu… Küçücük. Ve… Sevimli. Pembe… Şişmişiyle.” Dudak büküyordu.

“Pembe olduğunu söylüyorsun ve kahve olanı öne atıyorsun.” Kai homurdandı.

“Bu doğru değil! Al!” Mimiu’yu uzattı. Mimiu, Sehun onu sallayınca aniden uyanmıştı. Kai’nin elleri kediciği alırken titriyordu. Mimiu, Kai’nin yüzüne karşı esnerken sıkılmış görünüyordu. Guppy’nin aksine kedi kulakları sivri değildi.

“Uykulusun, değil mi uykucu?” Kai gülümsediğinde Mimiu elini uzatarak Kai’nin burnuna dokundu. Kai yeniden gülümsedi ve aniden bağırdı. “OW!” Bebek burnunu yakalamıştı.

“Eh eh eh.” Pooki, Kai’nin çığlığını duyunca sızlandı/kıkırdadı.

“Senin bağırmanı sevdi.” Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Hiç sorma.” Kai, Mimiu’yu göğsüne çektiğinde kedicik hemen başını Kai’nin omzuna koydu. “Uyuyor…mu?” Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Hızlıydı.”

Uyuyan bir bebeği tutmak çok güzeldi. Pooki aniden hapşurdu ve oyuncağı ağzına götürdü. “Oyuncağım!” Sehun ona bağırdı ve serçeyi elinden aldı.

“Sehun, oyuncağı ona geri ver.”

“Ama… Onu kirletiyor.”

“O senin çocuğun!”

Sehun alt dudağını sarkıttı ve oyuncağı Pooki’ye geri verdi. “Sen beni sevmiyorsun.”

Kai onu görmezden gelerek Mimiu’nun sessiz nefesine odaklandı. Ama çıngırakların sesi dikkatini dağıtıyordu. “Al.” Bebeği Sehun’a geri verdi. “Bununla ilgilenmem lazım.”

“Ne yapıyorsun?”

Kai, Guppy’yi beşikten aldı. Elleri çıngıraklarla doluydu. “Beni çok sinirlendiriyorsun.” Kediciği sarstı.

“Bah!” Guppy kocaman sırıtarak söyledi.

“Bebeğim!” Yüksek selse bağırdı ve ağlamak isteyerek bebeğine sarıldı. Ne kadar da iyi bir bebekti! “Benim Guppy kediciğim!”


	7. 5.Bölüm

Onlar sevimli miydi? Eller aşağıya, evet. Yaramazlar mı? Kesinlikle, şüphesiz. En azından Sehun sonunda Kai’nin kediciklerle vakit geçirmesine izin vermişti ve Kai bu altın fırsatı onların ince ama küçük kuyruklarıyla oynayarak değerlendiriyordu. Kai kediciklerin kuyruklarının kendisini bu kadar neşelendireceğini asla kabul etmezdi. Çok sevimli ve komikti. Ama yine de Kai hayran olunası şişmişlerini bu kadar çok istediği için kendini oraya gömmek istiyordu.

Pooki’nin kuyruğunu tuttu ve bebeğin uzandığı koltuğa çarptı. Pooki şokla ona baktığında Kai kız gibi kıkırdadığını fark etti ve Pooki’nin şişmişini bırakarak diğer yanındaki Mimiu’ya döndü. Bebek tembelce emziğini emerken çıngırağıyla oynayarak kuyruğunu sallıyordu. Kai Mimiu’nun kuyruğunu yakaladı. Mimiu hiçbir şey olmamış gibi elindeki çıngırağı sallamaya devam ediyordu. Kai sonra Mimiu’nun kuyruğunun hala tutuşu altında oynadığını fark etti.

“Çok sıkıcısın.” Kai, Mimiu’nun dikkatini çekmek için mırıldandı ama kedicik hiç oralı bile olmadı. Sonra Kai elini geri çektiğinde Mimiu bakışlarını ona çevirerek uzun kirpikleriyle birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Oh kahretsin, neden bu kadar kan dondurucu şekilde sevimlisin!” Mimiu’yu kaldırdı ve kedicik yanlışlıkla çıngırağı düşürdü. Eğer Pooki ya da Guppy olsaydı, çıngırağı geri almak için çırpınırlardı ama Mimiu sadece… Ürperticiydi. Gözlerini Kai’ye karışı yavaşça kırpıştırdı. “Tanrım, ulu tanrım!”

Yanındaki Pooki kıkırdadı. Dört aylıkken gülmeye ve eşyaları tutmaya başladıklarının düşününce Kai iki haftaya kadar emekleme başlayıp başlamayacaklarını merak ediyordu.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun oturma odasına girerken sordu, yorgun ve bitkin görünüyordu. Sehun yatağın altındaki yığına katmak için evde eşya arıyor olmalıydı. Kai’in en iyi tahmini dün aldığı kalemlerdi. Kai eve yeni kırtasiye ürünleriyle geldiğinde Sehun evde dört dönmüştü. O yığından kalemlerini nasıl alabileceğini düşünerek iç çekti.

“Oynuyorum.” Kai gülümsedi ve Mimiu’yu kollarıyla sardı.

“Hm.” Başını yatırdı. “Şişmişi taramak ister misin?”

“Mimiu’nunkini mi?”

“Hayır. Benimki.” Kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Belki sonra. Hâlâ ödevimi bitirmem lazım. Bana onlarla biraz zaman ver.”

“Her zaman onlarla birliktesin.” Dudaklarında somurtma belirmişti. “O zaman sen besle onları!”

“Bekle. Ben bilmiyorum nasıl-“ Sehun uzun kuyruğunu savurarak yatak odasına gitti. Kibirli prenses, Kai homurdandı. “Aç mısın Mimiu?” Kedicik gözlerini kırparak cevapladı. “Etrafta öyle gözlerini kırparak dolaşma. Dışarıda şişmişini isteyen korkunç köpekler var.” Ama Kai kediciğinin birisinin tuzağına düşme düşüncesine titremişti. “Hayır, sizi sonsuza kadar yanımda tutacağım.”

Kai, Guppy’nin sessizliğini merak ederek diğer koltuğa baktı. “Ne…” Mimiu’yu koltuğa geri bırakıp ayağa kalktı ve diğer pembe kediciğe baktı. “Sehun!” Guppy’ye yaklaştı ve elindeki kumandayı aldı. Bazı butonlar eksikti ve kenarları çiğnenmiş gibi çizikti. “Sehun!”

“Ne istiyorsun?! Meşgulüm!” Sehun elinde Kai’nin gömleğiyle oturma odasına geldi. Kai surat asarak Sehun’a baktı.

“Şişmişini taramayı reddettim diye gömleğime mi sarılıyorsun?”

“Hayır! Isırıyordum!”

“Ney. Oğlunun televizyon kumandasına yaptığına bak!” Mahvolmuş kumandayı Sehun’a gösterdi.

“Oğlum mu? Onlar büyüyle mi geldiler karnıma?!”

“Oh şimdi akıllı mı davranıyorsun, huh?”

Sehun titredi. “Diğer türlü aptal mıydım?”

Kai ses tonunu düşürdü ve iç çekti. “Öyle demek istemedim.”

“Shishinin-“

“Özür dilerim, sinirlenme lütfen.” Sehun’un beline kollarını doladı ama Sehun dudaklarını bükerek sızlanıp onu itmeye çalışıyordu. “O aynı senin gibi, eşyaları ısırıyor.” Mırıldandı ve Sehun’un şakağını öptü.

“O ısıramaz. Dişleri yok ki.”

“Ne?” Geri çekildi ve onlara bakan Guppy’ye döndü. “Ağzını aç, eşkıya.” Bir parmağını bebeğin dudaklarına götürdü ve Guppy ağzını açtı. “AH!” Guppy ısırdığında keskin acı parmağına yayılıyordu. “Var!” Sehun’a bağırdı.

“Aman tanrım. Bugün dişedi!”

**************

“Bana da biraz verir misin?” Kai bir kaşık bebek maması alırken sordu. Sehun kaş çatarak Kai’ye döndü.

“Ne vereyim?”

“Süt.”

Sehun hemen içtiği kutuyu dolaba sokarak kapağını sertçe kapattı. “Hiç kalmadı.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Sehun-“

“Lalalalalalalala. Bundan sonra benimle Mickey oynamak ister misin?” Neşeyle sordu.

Kai iç çekerek omuz silkti. “Olur. Ağzını aç Mimiu.” Bebekler masada Kai’nin önünde rastgele oturuyorlardı. Kaşığı ağzına bastırdığında kedicik dudaklarını hemen açtı. Aç olandı. Tüm kaşığı ağzına aldığı ve hızla yutarak ağzını yeniden açtı. “Bekle kedicik. Kardeşlerinin de ihtiyacı var.”

Guppy, Pooki’nin kolunu itiyordu ve Pooki zorla Mimiu’ya itildiğinde Mimiu yorgun bir iç çekiş koyuvererek onu geri itti. Pooki onu beslemek için Kai’nin ağzından çıkardığı masadaki emziğine uzanırken ağlayacakmış gibi görünüyordu.

“Neden onlara kedicik diyorsun?” Sehun kaş çatarak sordu.

“Neden? Onlar kedicikler, değil mi? Sen de onlara kedicik diyorsun.” Kaşığı Pooki'ye uzattı. Kedicik yana doğru kaçtı ve tombul elini uzatarak emziğini almak için hırslıydı. Kai kaşığı bir kez daha Pooki’nin ağzına götürdü, Pooki şaşkınca baktı ama yemeği yedikten sonra emziğe yeniden uzandı.

“Ama sen… Sadece bana kedicik… Dersin.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Ben odada olacağım.”

“Bekle. Hepsini tek başıma taşıyamam.”

“Önce Mimiu ve Guppy’yi getir ve sonra Pooki’yi getiri. Onları beslemeyi bitirdiğinde.”

Tüm bu tosunları mı? Oldu canım.

Sehun kalçalarını kıvırarak ve kuyruğunu baştan çıkarıcı şekilde sallayarak mutfaktan çıkarken Kai, Guppy’nin ağzına kaşığı götürdü. Guppy yemeği aldı ve kocaman sırıtarak tükürdü. Kai Guppy’nin bacakları arasındaki yemeğe ağzı açık bakıyordu. Guppy’nin ağzına dolu bir kaşık daha uzattı. Kedicik yemeği çıkararak sırıttı ve kıkırdadı.

Tekrar tekrar böyle devam etti. Mimiu yemeği kendi başına yemek için istekliydi, Pooki emziğini umutsuzca geri istiyordu ve Guppy yemeği oraya buraya tükürerek sinir bozucuydu. Pooki kuyruğunu öne getirdi ve daha önce hiç görmemiş gibi inceleme başladı. Kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı ve sonra kuyruğuna baktı. Kai’ye yeniden baktı. “O senin Şişmişin. Görüyorsun ki sana bağlı. Sehun biricik olduğunu ve kimseye kolayca vermemeni söylüyor.”

“Kai?” Sehun yeniden mutfağa gelmişti ve Kai, Sehun’un bedenini sergilediğini görünce gözleri kocaman oldu. Üzerinde pembe şort, boynunda kedi-çocuk çanı ve kuyruğunda gümüş yüzükler dışında pek bir şey yoktu. “Kedicikleri uyutmak ister misin?”

Şimdi Kai, Mimiu’nun o bakışları nereden aldığını anlamıştı.


	8. 6.Bölüm

“Neden ağlıyor?” Kai daha önce hiç kaş çatmamış gibi kaşlarını çatıyordu. Sehun tırnaklarıyla oynuyordu, yatağın kenarına oturmuş sıkılmış görünerek her dakika iç çekiyordu, Kai Guppy’nin beşiğinin orada kediciğin neden ağladığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Hazırlanmış ve üstsüz kedi-çocuk da Kai’ye hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Sehun’un Kai’yi tembelce beklerken kedi-çocuk çanını çalması gittikçe onu sertleştiriyordu.

Ama Guppy’nin başka fikirleri vardı belli ki. Ağlamaları sönmesi için ana nedendi. Kai ağzına emziği vermeye çalışıyordu ama Guppy ağzından çıkarıp Kai’ye çığlık atmaya devam ediyordu. “Sen inanılmazsın.” Sehun aniden söyleyerek yataktan kalktı.

“Bekle, nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Sen bebeklerle uyu o zaman.” Kapıya doğru gitti.

Kai, Guppy’ye kaşlarını çattı. “Ne planlıyorsun, huh?” Kısık sesle sordu. Guppy yeniden çığlık attı ve Kai, Mimiu’nun çıngırağını aldı. Mimiu kardeşinin çıkardığı sese rağmen hala uyuyordu. Pooki oturmaya çabalıyordu, muhtemelen ne sesi olduğunu görmeye çalışıyordu. Kai, Guppy’ye çıngırağı uzattığında kedi-çocuk ağlamayı bıraktı. Mimiu’nun çıngırağına baktı ve aldı. Elinde iki çıngırağı sallayarak ıslak yanaklarıyla sırıtıyordu. “Mutlu musun?” Pooki’ye döndü. “Bakın buraya. Yarın okula gitmem lazım ve şu pembe yaramaz kedicik bana bir nedenden kızgın. Seksi zamanımı mahvetmeyin.”

Ve sonra Guppy öksürerek yeniden ağlamaya başladı. Kai inledi ve yeniden ona yöneldi. Guppy’nin çığlıklar atmasına öylece bakıyordu. Pooki beşiğin kenarına tutunmayı başarmıştı ve asılarak Kai ve Guppy’yi izlemeye başladı. Dudaklarını ısırarak Kai tereddütle Pooki’nin çıngırağını aldı. Pooki fark etmiş görünmüyordu, üçüncü çıngırağı Guppy’ye uzattı. Sonunda kedicik elinde üç çıngırakla sakinleşmişti. “Daha fazla çıngırak almalıyım.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı.

“Bha!” Guppy sırıtarak Kai’ye söyledi.

“Evet, evet. Nasıl kendini affettireceğini biliyorsun.” Guppy’nin alnını öptü. Bu bir hataydı. Guppy Kai’in saçını yakaladı ve sertçe asıldı. “Ow ow! Bırak!”

Bebek kıkırdadı ve sol elindeki çıngırağı hızla salladı.

Kai başını okşadı ve Pooki’yi kaldırarak onu düzgünce yatırdı. “Al.” Pooki’nin kuyruğunu kediciğin karnına bastırdı. Pooki küçük elini yavaşça kuyruğa doladı. Emziğini emerek onunla oynamaya başladı. “İyi geceler.”

Sonunda Kai odadan çıkmayı başarmıştı. Bebeklerine sarılmayı çok istiyordu, değil mi? O yüzden Sehun’un kediciklerle ilgilenmesine izin vermemesine pişman olmamalıydı. Ama kahretsin Sehun hiç adil değildi!

Sehpada toplarla koltukta oturuyordu. “Benimle Mickey oynayacağını söylemiştin.” Kai önünde durduğunda mırıldandı.

“Ama başka planlarımız olduğunu düşünmüştüm.” Sehun’u omzundan iterek uzandırdı.

“Kedicikler sevimliler, değil mi?”

“Hem de çok sevimli.” Kai koltuğa tırmandı ve kedi-çocuğun kucağına oturdu. Dudaklarını Sehun’un boynunun yanına bastırarak öpmeye başladı, Sehun’un yüzünü tutuyordu.

“Benden daha sevimliler.” İç çekti.

Kai Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerini boyunca yaladı ve burnunun ucu çana değerken orayı emdi. “Senin kadar sevimli ve yaramazlar.” Dudaklarını Sehun’un çenesine sürükledi.

“Hayıy…” Kai sözünü dudaklarıyla kesti. Bir elini Sehun’un şortuna attı ve kedi-çocuğun uzunluğunu çıkararak acımasızca çekiştirdi. Sehun, Kai’nin ağzına doğru inledi ama o inleme bile Kai’nin dili tarafından yutulmuştu.

Tanrım, Sehun Kai’yi böyle sarmayalı o kadar uzun zaman olmuştu ki. Başını eğerek öpücüğü bozdu ve dilini Sehun’un üyesinde gezdirerek kedi-çocuğu inletti.

“İstiyorsun, değil mi?” Kai, Sehun’un sertleşen üyesinin başını yaladığında Sehun parmaklarını Kai’nin kafasına geçirmişti.

Kai, Sehun’un da ona böyle dokunmasını istiyordu ama bekleyebilirdi. Önce kedi-çocuğa zevk yaşatmalıydı. Sehun’u emerken bir elini kendi pantolonuna soktu.

“Ben…oh… Kai!” Ürpererek Kai’nin saçlarını çekiştirdi. Kai onu son kez emdikten sonra ağızlarını yeniden ıslak ama umutsuz öpücük için birleştirdi.

Sonra yatak odasından yüksek sesli bir ağlama duyuldu.

“Kediciklerim!” Sehun Kai’yi ittirdi ve ayağa kalktı.

“Bekle Sehun!” Kahretsin. Kai inledi ve uzanmadan önce küfretti. Engelleyiciler işte. Ama o da endişelenmişti. Koltuktan kalktı ve kediciklerin iyi olduğuna bakmak için yatak odasına gitti. İyi değillerdi. Mimiu ağlıyordu ve bu demekti ki ciddi bir sorun vardı.

Çıngıraklardan birisi Mimiu’nun beşiğindeydi, Sehun kediciği kollarında sallıyordu. Guppy ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu. “O az önce… Mimiu’ya çıngırağı mı fırlattı?” Kai şokla nefesini tuttu.

“Ağlama, kedicik.” Sehun, Mimiu’yu pışpışlıyordu.

“Tanrım. Bu eşkıya dayağı hak ediyor. Yat uyu!” Guppy’ye bağırdı. Guppy, Kai’ye kaş çatarak bakıyordu ve kedi kulakları sinirle kalkarken Kai’ye tısladı.

****************

“Sehun?” Kai yorgun ve bitkin halde eve girdi. Uzun bir gün olmuştu ve güzel bir akşam yemeği iyi gelecekti. Pizza sipariş etmeyi düşünüyordu ve bunun Sehun’u havalara uçuracağını biliyordu.

“Kai?” Sehun çalışma odasından çıktı.

“Orada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Ben…” Kalem ve kalemtıraş çalıyordum. “Kelebek arıyordum.”

“Bir kelebek.”

“Büyük bir tane. Mavi.” Utanmazca sırıttı.

Kai derince iç çekti. “Mimiu iyi mi?” Mimiu tüm gece ve sabah Guppy ona dokunduğunda ağlamıştı. Kai’ye göre, Mimiu Sehun gibi sızlanmayı ve yerini göstermeyi seviyordu. İnatçı ve şikâyetçi. İnatçı bir şikâyetçi. O yüzden kimseyi rahatsız etmiyorsa onu rahat bırakın.

“Oynuyor.” Sehun cevapladı.

“O nerede?”

Sehun oturma odasını işaret etti. “Git ona bak. Ben hemen geliyorum.”

Guppy, Pooki’yle beraber yerdeydi. Yan yana oturuyorlardı ve Guppy, Pooki’nin kahve kuyruğuyla oynarken Pooki’nin elinde oyuncak araba vardı. Mimiu ikisinin önünde oturmuş onları komik kediciklermiş gibi izliyordu. Kai yanına geldiğinde gözlerini kırpıştırarak kuyruğunu tembelce salladı. Kai’yi şaşırtarak kollarını Kai’ye uzatmıştı. Eğilerek Mimiu’yu kucağına aldı.

“Çokça şüt içtiler.” Sehun geldiğinde söyledi.

“Çokça huh?” Mimiu’ya sordu ama kedicik yavaşça gözlerini kırparak başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı.

“Çiyekli şüt. Ama Pooki’ye normal şüt verdim.”

“Neden?” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Şişmişi çok uzun. Ve kahverengi. Sevmiyorum.”

“O zaman ona daha çok çiye- çilekli şüt… Süt vermelisin. O zaman pembeye dönecektir.”

“Ne? Gerçekten mi?” Gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Sen de bol bol çiyekli şüt içiyorsun o zaman!”

“Saçlarımın nesi varmış? Pembe olmamasını seviyorum.”

“Pembe olsaydın seni daha çok severdim.”

Mimiu hala kuyruğunu sallıyordu ve uyuyor görünüyordu ama uyumadığı belliydi. Pooki şişmişini Guppy’den geri almaya çalışıyordu ama Guppy geri vermiyordu. Pooki sinirle emziğini emerek sızlandı ve kuyruğuna yeniden uzandı. Guppy, Pooki’nin kuyruğunu diğer eline alırken koluyla onu ittirdi.

Kai sevimli kediciklerinin hayran olunası olmalarına kısık sesle küfretti. Bir gün kedicikleri büyüyeceklerdi ve birisi onların masumluklarıyla sevimliliklerini alacaktı. Kai bunun olmasına izin vermeyecekti. Kimse kediciklerinin yanına yaklaşamazdı.


	9. 7.Bölüm

"Sehun?" Kai kısık sesle seslendi, Sehun yerde Mickey toplarıyla oynarken o da yatakta uzanıyordu. "Onları kim uyutacak?" Yatakta oynayan bebeklere baktı, Mimiu'nun sarılmaya ihtiyacı yok gibi görünüyordu çünkü karnının üzerine uzanmış tembelce gözlerini kırpıp, yavaşça emziğini emerken oldukça uykulu görünüyordu. Pooki ve Guppy peluşlarıyla oynuyorlardı. Bir anda Pooki Guppy'ye döndü ve Guppy'nin kucağına balık pelüşü koydu. Geri oturdu ve Guppy'nin tepkisini bekledi ama diğeri pelüşü görmezden geliyordu.

"Meşgulüm Kai, rahatsız etme." Sehun, Kai’ye bakmadan söyledi ve yerden bir top aldı. Topu diğerinin yanına yerleştirmeden önce bir süre düşünüyormuş gibiydi.

"Yararlı bir şey yapmıyorsun pek."

"Sende öyle Shhh. Mickey önemlidir."

"Kai iç çekti ve bunun yerine Pooki'yi izlemeye başladı. Kedicikler bugünlerde kendilerini yeterince eğlendiriyorlardı. Pooki hala köpek yavrusu oyuncağını dişleyen Guppy'ye bakıyordu. Ne ironi ama. Guppy oyuncağı ağzına götürdü ve kulağını ısırdı. "Sana bir balık verdi, seni eşkıya. Ona teşekkür et." Kai, Guppy'ye söyledi ve oyuncağı yüzünün önünde salladı ama Guppy oyuncağı görmezden gelmeye kararlıydı.

Kai, Guppy'ye karşı biraz biasçı olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Guppy'nin en çok ilgiye ihtiyaç olan olması ve çoğu ilgiyi Kai’den aldığını inkâra gerek yoktu. Kai Guppy'nin bebek Sehun'u andırdığı için olduğunu varsayıyordu.

Kai neden bahsediyordu ki, Sehun hala bir bebekti.

Pooki ise asla ilgi istemeyen masum olandı. Garip bir nedenden Kai onu diğerlerinden daha çok korumak istiyordu. Mimiu, pekâlâ, ona istediğini verin, herkesi rahat bırakırdı. Bazen, Kai Mimiu'nun kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolduğunu düşünüyordu.

"Gel bakalım." Kai, Pooki'yi kaldırdı ve yüzünün üstüne kaldırdı. Pooki ona şaşırarak baktı ve emziğini hızla emmeye başladı. "Çok yakışıklısın, biliyor musun?" Pooki aslında diğer ikisinden daha güzeldi ama Sehun'un sırf kahve tüylü olduğu için neden ona farklı muamele ettiğini anlamıyordu. Ama yine de Sehun her zaman en parlak, en güzel olmak isterdi. Kai’nin.. Kahveliğini aldığı içindendir. Çünkü Kai'den daha güzel görünüyordu.

Kai arkaya doğru uzandı ve Pooki'yi göğsüne yatırarak kediciğin sırtını pışpışlamaya başladı. Bir kolunu Mimiu'nun etrafına sardı ve yanına çekti. Mimiu dizleri üzerine çıktı ve Pooki'ye baktı. Tombul avuçlarını Kai’in kasıklarına koydu ve göğsüne tırmanmaya başladı. "Whooa." Kai, Mimiu'nun göğsünde uyumak istediğini anlayarak hafifçe kalktı ve ama yer yoktu. Pooki'yi yatakta yanına koydu ve Mimiu'yu kaldırdı. Pooki’nin kuyruğu bacaklarının arasındaydı ve kedicik kahve kuyruğu öne çekerek sarıldı, Kai’in kolunun sıcaklığıyla gözlerini kapadı. Diğer yandan Mimiu, Kai’in göğsüne kafasını koyduğu an uyuyakalmıştı., bir eli hafifçe Kai’nin tişörtüne tutunuyordu.

Kai, Mimiu'nun saçlarının kokusuna burnunu buruşturdu. Çilek ve vanilya karışımı kokuyordu. Tanrı bilir Sehun bebeğin saçlarına ne kadar şampuan kullanmıştı. Sehun hala yerde toplarla oynuyordu ve bir an Kai ona minnettardı. Kai’ye üç güzel hayran olunası kedicik vermişti. Ama Sehun bazen çok huysuz oluyordu. Bir an "Kediciklerim! Güzel şişmişleri! Küçük mini minnacık shishileri var!" diye şakıyordu ve diğer saniye, "Çileklerimi yediler... Tüm şütümü içtiler... Şişmişleri benimkinden daha sevimli." diye şikâyet ediyordu.

Ve Kai yalnızca iç çekerek cevap veriyordu. Bebek isteyen Sehun’du, değil mi? 'Karnıma kedicik verir misin' diye dolanan kendisiydi.

Birisi tişörtünün kenarına asılınca Kai gerçeğe geri dönmüştü. Yanına gelen Guppy'nin tombul ellerinin kumaşın etrafında yumruk olduğunu gördü. Guppy’nin gözleri de buğulu ve yarı kapalıydı. Kai dikkatle Mimiu’yu diğer yanına yatırdı ve Guppy‘yi göğsüne çekti. Diğer ikisinin aksine Guppy çok nadir emzik kullanırdı. Bunun yerine yumruğunu emmeyi seviyordu. O yüzden yumruğunu ağzına götürerek Kai’in göğsünde karnının üzerinde uzanıyordu ve gözlerini kapattı. Kai başını öperek sırtını pışpışladı.

“Mickey!” Sehun aniden bağırdığında Kai ona tısladı. “Mickey, Kai! Mickey!”

“Kes sesini Sehun.” diye fısıldadı. Sehun bebeklerin Kai’nin etrafını sardığını görünce kaş çattı.

“Kediciklerim…” Hayal kırıklığıyla mırıldandı. “Benim Kai’im…”

“Gel buraya ve uyu.”

*****************

Kai gene geç kalmıştı. O suçlanmamalıydı. Bugünlerde uykusuz kalıyordu ama bugün uyandığında odada kimse yoktu. Okul için giyindi ve oturma odasında Sehun’un sehpanın yanında önünde kediciklerle oturduğunu gördü. Ama aralarında altı top vardı.

“Şimdi.” Sehun turuncu bir topu Pooki’ye gösterdi. “Sen bunu buraya koy. Bir.” Pooki sarı topa uzandı ama Sehun elini ittirdi. İlk turuncu topu koyduktan sonra Sehun mavi olanı aldı. “Mimiu bak buraya. Bunu… Buraya koymalısın. İki.” Turuncunun yanına koydu ve Pooki yeniden sarı olanı almaya çalıştı. “Bu,” Pembe olanı aldı. “Buraya koyulmalı. Üç.”

Kedicikler Sehun’un yüzüne bakarak kuyruklarını sallıyorlardı, kedi kulakları dikelmişti. Mimiu şimdi uyanıktı. “Ve sonra bunu alıyoruz.” Çocuk diğer topa uzandı ama Pooki sarı olana uzandığında Sehun kediciğin eline vurdu. Pooki hemen elini çekti ve Sehun’a korku ve suçluluk dolu gözlerle baktı. Sonra gözleri sahneyi izleyen Kai’ye döndü. Sehun’un odaklan emrini görmezden gelerek, Pooki Kai’ye doğru titrek adımlarla emeklemeye başladı.

“Hayır, Pooki! Geri gel! Mickey olmadı daha! Öğrenmelisin!”

“Sehun, emekliyor!” Kai uzandı ve kediciği yerden aldı.


	10. 8.Bölüm

“Hmph. Ben zaten onun bugün emekleyeceğini biliyordum.” Sehun kaş çatarak mırıldandı ve Mimiu ve Guppy’ye döndü, Kai ağzı kulaklarında sırıtan Pooki’yi seviyordu. Baba olmak böyle bir şeydi demek ki. Mimiu bir ya da iki gün sonra ve diğeri de bu hafta içinde emeklerdi.

“Sen çok iyi bir bebeksin, değil mi? Değil mi bebeğim?” Pooki’yi kediciğin karnı Kai’nin yüzüne gelecek şekilde kaldırdı. Bebeğin göbeğine üflediğinde Pooki yüksek sesle kıkırdıyordu.

“Hayıy.” Kai, Sehun’un konuştuğunu duyduğunda kedi-çocuğun tüm toplarıyla oynayan Mimiu ve Guppy’ye üzgünce baktığını gördü. Ümitsiz ifadesiyle Sehun topları ısrarcı bebeklerden almaya çalışıyordu. “Toplarımı geri verin.” Sessizce sızlandı.

“Sehun. Gel buraya.”

Sehun topları oraya buraya fırlatan çocuklara üzgünce ve hayal kırıklığıyla bakarken ayağa kalktı. Kai Pooki’yi ona verdi ve koluna belini doladı. “Kai, Mickey toplarım.” Sehun şikâyet ediyordu.

“Sana yenilerini alacağım.”

“Hayıy. Ben benimkileri istiyorum.”

“Okula geç kaldım. Onlarla kavga etme.” Tanrım, kulağa ne kadar da komik geliyordu. Pooki elini Sehun’un kedi kulaklarından birine uzattı ve yakalayıp bırakarak oynamaya başladı. “Bana bir öpücük ver, tamam mı?”

Sehun eğildi ve Kai’in dudağını öptü, hala üzgündü. “Çok yaramazlar.” Sessizce mırıldandı ve toplarının durumunu görmek için arkasını döndü. “Mavi topum.” Maalesef ki top Guppy’nin elindeydi.

“Pooki’ye iyi davran. O bugün iyi bir çocuk oldu.” Kai kedi kulaklarıyla beraber Pooki’nin başını okşadı.

*********************

Kai’nin tahmin ettiği gibi diğer kediciklerde hafta sonuna kadar emeklemeye başlamışlardı. Ama kişisel olarak emeklememelerini diliyordu.

Cuma günü sonunda Kai kedicikler ve Sehun’la vakit geçirmek için zaman bulabilmişti. Kediciklerin kendi hallerinde meşgul olmalarını saymazsa eğer. Eve girdiği anda uzun bir tuvalet kâğıdı rulosu oturma odasında peşinde altında bezden başka bir şey olmayan Guppy’le beraber yuvarlanıyordu, kâğıdı yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Kai ona kocaman gözlerle bakarak diğer ikisini aradı.

Pooki yerde oturmuş daire şeklinde etrafında dönüp duruyordu, sanki Guppy’yi taklit eder gibiydi, daire şeklinde ve etrafında. Kai birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdığında Pooki’nin kardeşini taklit ettiğini anlamıştı. Guppy sonunda kâğıdı yakaladığında Pooki kuyruğunun üzerine oturdu, kuyruğu bacaklarının arasından öne doğru çekti. Pooki sallanan kahverengi kuyruğa bakarak yakaladı ve oynamaya başladı, Guppy tuvalet kâğıdını yeniden yuvarlayıp odaya seriyordu ve arkasından hızla emekliyordu.

Sehpanın üzerinde çiçek vazosu devrilmişti ve çiçekler yere saçılmıştı. Sehun’un işi olamazdı çünkü Sehun kanıtları yok ederdi. Bebekler yapmış olmalıydı.

“Sehun!” Kai evin içinde gürledi ama cevap yoktu. Ama Pooki kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı ve kuyruğunu tutarak babasına kocaman gülümsedi, Guppy aniden ona çarpınca şaşırmıştı. İkisi de elleri ve ayakları üzerine düştüler, Guppy onu kovalamaya başlayınca Pooki ondan kaçmaya başladı. Kai tereddütle Mimiu’ya bakındı ve koltuktaki beyaz battaniye yumağını gördü. “Mimiu.” Seslendiğinde yumak yavaşça hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Tembelce battaniyenin içinde bir kafa ortaya çıktı ve Mimiu diğer yarısı battaniyeyle örtülü halde Kai’ye baktı. Her zamanki gibi göz kırpıştırarak başını yeniden koltuğa yasladı.

“Pooh pooh pooh!” Pooki kızgınca burnundan soluyordu, Guppy arkasından sırıtarak onu kovalarken Kai’ye doğru hızla emekliyordu.

“Şu pembe velet nerede, huh?” Kai kedicikleri bırakarak yatak odasına gitti. Sehun orada değildi. Sehun kalem çalıyordur diye çalışma odasına gitti ama orada da yoktu. Sıradaki durağı mutfağa yöneldiğinde oradaki dağınıklık karşısında ağzı açık kalmıştı. Bu kadar süt kutusunun nereden geldiği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu ama her yere saçılmışlardı. Boş süt kutuları. Sehun mutfak tezgâhının üzerine uzanmış elinde bir süt kutusuyla inliyor ve sızlanıyordu. “Sehun…” Nefesini tuttu.

“Oh.” Oturdu. “Ka-ai.” Sesi… Sarhoş gibi çıkıyordu.

“Burada ne oldu böyle?”

“İçiyordum.” Elindeki kutuyu kaldırıp içti. “Çiyek!”

“Deli misin sen?!”

“Tüm şütüm bitti. Daha çok istiyorum.”

“Bebekler ortalığı talan ediyorlar!”

“Onların hepsini satacağım! Hepsini!”

“Çıldırdın mı?!”

“Seni de satacağım çünkü bana deli dedin!”

“Beni mi satacaksın? Sonra ne yapacaksın?”

“O parayla daha çok şüt alacağım!” Heyecanla bağırdı. “Hiçbirinizi istemiyorum!”

“Burada sikim dönüyor?!”

“Guppy topumu ısırdı!” Sehun’un gözlerinde yaşlar vardı ve Kai bunu sinir bozucu değil de sevimli bulduğu için kafasını duvara geçirmek istiyordu.

“Ne? Yaptı mı gerçekten?”

Sehun biraz sakinleşmiş görünüyordu. Süt kutusunu bıraktı ve Kai’ye dönüp sarılırken kaşlarını çattı. “Topu saklamıştım Kai. Hepsini kediciklerden saklamıştım! Ama Guppy yatağın altına girdi ve onları buldu. Isır-ısırdı. Mahvoldu şu anda.”

“Amanın.” Kai yalandan nefesini tutar gibi yaptı ve Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Sorun yok. Bu gece seksi bir şekilde giyin, sana şehirdeki en güzel topu alacağım.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Söz veriyorum.”

“Tamam!!”


	11. 9.Bölüm

“Hepsi hazır?” Kai avuçlarını ovuşturdu ve pembe battaniyeyi beşikteki Pooki’nin üzerine örttü.

“Au.” Kai ağzına emziği vermeden önce mırıldanmıştı Pooki.

“Hazır mısın?” Elinde çıngıraklarla oynayan Guppy’ye döndü. Mimiu beşiğinde oturarak uykulu bir şekilde Pooki’ye bakıyordu. “Hadi yat uyu.” Mimiu’yu kaldırdı ve onu sırtüstü yatırdı. “Şimdi dinleyin, üçünüz de. Bana biraz acıyın, tamam mı?” Üçü de dikkatle Kai’ye bakıyordu. “Siz üç engelleyici velet yüzünden aylardır … dut dut zamanı yaşayamadım. Size yalvarıyorum, bu geceyi benim için mahvetmeyin, tamam mı? Eğer uslu durursanız, size bol bol şeker alacağım.”

“Kai!” Sehun yatak odasından sesleniyordu.

“Şimdi, sizi burada bırakıyorum ve içinizden birinden tek bir ağlama sesi duyarsam, sizi yer cücelerine veririm.” Bebeklere tısladı ve bebekleri geçici olarak getirdiği misafir odasının kapısına yöneldi. Guppy dizlerinin üzerinde kalktı ve kapının kolunu tutan Kai’ye baktı. Kai parmağıyla Guppy’yi göstererek gözleriyle uyardı. “Gözüm üzerinde seni eşkıya. Babanın seksi zamanını bölme.”

“Bah…bah…” Guppy mırıldandı ve yaramazca sırıttı.

“Uyu!”

Guppy beşiğine geri oturdu ve Kai kapıyı kapattı. Arzuyla yatak odasına koşturdu, Sehun’un bir adet sünger top için güzelce giyinip giyinmediğini merak ediyordu.

Odanın ortasında çıplak bir şekilde dikiliyordu ama üzerinde kedi-çocuk çanı, kuyruğunda gümüş yüzükler, belinde de Kai’in birkaç ay önce ona aldığı açık pembe bir ip vardı.

“Kırmızı renkte istiyorum.” dedi Sehun.

Kai dudaklarını yaladı ve kapıyı kapatarak Sehun’a yaklaştı. Sehun’un belinin iki yanından, ipin üzerinden kavradı. “Kırmızı mı?”

“Kırmızı top.”

“Ama önce benim kırmızı toplarımla ilgilen.”

“Huh?”

Kai tişörtünü çıkardı ve Sehun’u hemen ıslak bir öpücük için kendine çekti. Sehun Kai’in omuzlarına asılıp tutkulu öpücüğe karşılık vermeye çalışırken çanı çalıyordu. “Ung.” Kai kalçasını okşayarak onu yatağa ittiğinde kedi-çocuk inledi. Kendi pantolonundan da kurtulduktan sonra, Sehun’un üzerine çıkarak dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi.

“Hala sarhoş musun?” Sehun kendini kayganlaştırıcıyla hazırlarken sordu Kai.

“Biraz. Çok güçlüydü.” Sehun sızlandı ve kedi kulakları heyecandan ya da iğrenmeden geriye doğru yattı.

“Çilekli süt?”

“Evet.”

Kai kendi kendine sırıttı ve Sehun’u karnının üzerine döndürdü. “Bu durumda bugün çok yaramaz davrandın, değil mi? Küçük bir sürtük gibi sarhoş oldun.” Sehun’un kuyruğunu koluna doladı ve çekiştirdi.

“Ah!” Sehun bağırdı ama karşı çıkmıyordu. Bunu sevmişti, Kai anlamıştı.

Yeniden çekerek parmağından birini kedi-çocuğun büzüşen deliğine ittirdi. “Şişmişim olmaz!” Sehun çığlık attı.

“Ama bunu seviyorsun, değil mi? Seni hipokritik yaramaz kedicik?”

“Kedicik mi?”

“Sürtük kedicik.” Parmağını daha derine iterek sondaki sinirleri okşuyordu ve Sehun inliyordu. Kai, Sehun’un sırtını öperken Sehun yüzünü yastığa gömmüş mırlıyordu. Bir an Kai Sehun’un belindeki ipi koparmayı düşündü ama o yalnızca Sehun’u daha seksi gösterdiği için boşverdi.

“Orası.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Kai parmaklarını çıkararak Sehun’un sağ kalçasının biraz yukarısını ısırdı. “Ohh… Ben… Yaramaz kediciğim?”

“Neden peki?” Kai ereksiyonunun başını titreşen girişe sürttü ve Sehun’un iç çektiğini duydu.

“Çiyekli şüt içtim.”

“Evet.” Kendini Sehun’un içine itti. Sehun’un çıkardığı küçük inlemeleri Kai çok özlemişti. Bilinçsizce vuruşlarına başlamıştı ve Sehun’un kedi-çocuk çanı her vuruşla tatlı bir ses çıkarıyordu. “Daha sert gitmemi ister misin bebeğim?”

“Kedicik. Bana kedicik de.”

Kai eğildi ve Sehun’un dudağını öptü. “Bana ne istediğini söyle kedicik.”

“Şüt.

“Kimin şütü?”

“Senin şütün.”

“Akıllı kedicik.”

“Hayıy, ben yaramaz kediciğim! Ah! Kai!”

*****************

Bir şey ters gidiyordu. Kai’nin her zaman uyandığı normal cumartesi sabahı değildi, dün gece harikaydı ama sabah o kadar da harika değildi. Kai yorgunca uzandığı çarşaflarda tembelce gözünü açtı ve ikisi pembe biri kahve olan çıplak kedicik yığınına baktı. Kai daha net görebilmek için gözlerini kırpıştırınca yatağın dağınıklığını gördü. Sehun yatakta değildi ama kedicikler çıplak popolarıyla yatakta emekliyorlardı, bebek şampuanı ve losyonu kokuyorlardı. “Ney…” Kai mırıldandı ve kalkmaya çalıştı ama o başaramadan pembe bir kedicik karnına oturarak bacaklarını iki yana salladı ve avuçlarını Kai’in göğsüne bastırdı. “Guppy… Ne yapıyorsun?”

Guppy ağzı kulaklarında sırıttı ve bir parmağını penisine bastırdı. “Ooh?” Cıvıldayarak Kai’ye baktı.

“Penisine dokunma. Kalk üzerimden.” Kai uykulu uykulu mırıldandı. O da çıplaktı ama en azından alt tarafı örtüyle örtülüydü. Mimiu Pooki’nin kedi kulağını ısırıyordu, ikisi de çıplaktı. Pooki tısladı ve Sehun’un dün gece yaptığı gibi kedi kulaklarını zorla arkaya yatırdı. Mimiu’dan emekleyerek uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ama yatakta gidilecek yer yoktu.

“Pooh pooh pooh!” Pooki kaş çatarak bağırdı ve Kai nedensizce sırıtan Guppy’ye döndü. Kai derin nefes alarak başını yastığa attı.

“Ow!” Parmağında aniden acı hissedince bağırdı. Mimiu elini tutarak parmağını ısırıyordu. “Mimiu! Seni yamyam!” Parmağını Mimiu’nun ağzından çekti ve Mimiu’nun burnuna fiske attı. Kedicik şokla ve korkuyla Kai’ye baktıktan sonra ağlamaya başladı. Sonra karnında sıcak bir sıvı hissetti, gerçekten çok sıcaktı. “Lanet olsun, Guppy!!!!”

“Ehehehehheheeee” Guppy, Kai’nin çıplak göğsüne işerken kıkırdadı.

“Sehun!!!”


	12. 10.Bölüm

“Siz, üçünüz! Yaramaz kedicikler! Sizi yapan benken neden bunu bana yapıyorsunuz!? Size oyuncaklar alıyorum ve bana böyle işkence ediyorsunuz! İlk olarak evin her yerinde emekliyorsunuz ki size basacağım diye korkuyorum! Ve ağlıyorsunuz, ağlıyorsunuz, ağlıyorsunuz! Seksi zamanımı bölüyorsunuz! Evdeki her şeyi mahvediyorsunuz! Sen!” Parmağıyla Pooki’yi işaret etti. “Neden bu kadar çığlık atıp her yere koşuyorsun!? Sen!” Parmağını Guppy’ye çevirdi. “Senin belalarına tolerans göstermeyeceğim artık! İnsanların üzerine işemenin komik olduğunu mu sanıyorsun!? Senin üzerine işememi ister misin!? Ve sen!” Mimiu’ya döndü. “Kardeşlerinin yemeğini çalmayı kes! Ve vücudumun hiçbir parçası lezzetli değil! Üçünüz de eşkıyasınız. Eşkıyalar!”

Kedicikler yatakta oturmuş yüzlerinde boş ifadelerle Kai’ye bakıyorlardı, hala çıplaktılar. Ama Kai’in yıkandıktan sonra onları azarlamasına konsantre olmuşlardı. “Anlaşıldı mı?!”

Pooki ağzındaki emziği çıkardı ve Kai’ye sinirle fırlattığında Kai’nin karnına çarptı. Kai bebeğe şokla bakıyordu. “Bu kadar. Hepiniz cezalısınız!”

“Pooh.” Pooki, Kai’ye tıslayarak yastığa doğru emekledi ve oturarak poposunu yumuşak yastığa rahatça yerleştirdi. Kahverengi kuyruğunu öne çekerek onunla oynamaya başladı. Guppy, Kai’yi görmezden gelerek penisiyle oynamaya devam ediyordu. Mimiu’nun boş ifadesine bakarak elini uzatıp onu dürttü. Mimiu kızgın kedi gibi ona tısladı.

Kai inledi ve kapıyı arkasından kapatarak odadan çıktı. Sehun ne cehennemdeydi?! Kai’in uyanmak istemediği cumartesi sabahıydı.

“Sehun?” Mutfağa girdi.

“Sssshhh!” Sehun onu susturdu ama Kai mutfak tezgâhının altındaki pembe kuyruğu görene kadar onu görememişti.

“Yerde ne yapıyorsun?”

Sehun dizleri ve elleri üzerinde kuyruğunu heyecanla savuruyordu. Önünde küçük bir kavanoz vardı ve kapağı açıktı. “Onu yakaladım Kai. Onu yakaladım.” Sehun gururla söyledi.

“Kimi yakaladın?” Kai küçük kavanozda ne olduğuna bakmaya çalıştı ve korkmuş, titreyen kahve noktaları olan beyaz hamster gördü. “Sehun!” Fareyi hemen tanımıştı. Karşı dairede oturan yaşlı Bayan Han’ın faresiydi. “Sen ne yaptın?!” Kai, Bayan Han’ın her gün farenin kafesini kapı önüne koyduğunu biliyordu.

“Kedicikler onu sevecekler.” Sehun ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu.

“Şakayı bırak Sehun! Git onu kafesine geri koy!”

“Hayıy. Onunla oynamak istiyorum.”

“Zavallı şeyin korkudan ödü patlayacak! Bırak.”

Sehun kedi kulaklarını kaldırarak Kai’ye baktı ve Sehun her an ona saldırmaya hazır korkutucu kedicik olduğunu gördü. Sehun sinirle ona tıslayarak kavanoza sarıldı. “Dit buyadan. Benim Doodoo’m!”

Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ona Doodoo adını mı koydun? Onun adı Vanilya Sehun.”

Sehun dilini Kai’ye çıkardı ve kavanoza yeniden baktı. “Oyun oynayabiliriz, tamam mı Doodoo?”

“Hamsterı çaldın Sehun. Bayan Han öğrendiğinde delirecektir.”

“Hm mh. Onu geri vermeyeceğim.” Sehun dudak büktü.

“Sana yenisini alırım.”

“Ben Doodoo’yu istiyorum. O her zaman benimle oynamak istiyordu.”

“Oynamak mı?! Korkuyor!”

“Her neyse.” Sehun ayağa kalktı. “Bu hediyeyi kediciklere göstereceğim.” Odaya yöneldiğinde Kai delirmeye başlamıştı. Kedicikler o zavallı şeye kim bilir ne yapardı… Hayır, Kai hamsterı kurtaracaktı!

Sehun’un arkasından odaya koşturdu ama çok geç kalmıştı. Zavallı hamster yatağın ortasında etrafı bebeklerle çevirili ve büyük bir bebek kendini izlerken tir tir titriyordu. “Pooh?” Pooki eliyle fareyi gösterdikten sonra ona doğru emekledi.

“Evet. Evet. O bizim.” dedi Sehun. 

Guppy elini fareye uzatırken neşeyle sırıtıyordu. “Durun!” Kai bağırdı ve Sehun’u yana iterek fareyi yataktan aldı. Bebeklerin hepsi Kai’ye tısladı, bu sefer korkmuşlardı, Kai’nin çığlığından korkarak geriye doğru kaçıştılar. Bebeklerin hepsine Sehun da dâhildi.

“Onu geri ver.” Sehun yaşlı gözlerle yalvardı. “Onu henüz yeme.”

Kai ürperdi. “Yemek mi? Ben onu kurtarıyorum!”


	13. 11.Bölüm

“Hayıy, Doodoo.” Sehun üzgünce fareye bakarken fısıldadı. “O seni yiyecek şimdi…”

“Ne sikimdir bu ya! Sana onu yemeyeceğimi söyledim. Onu kafesine geri koyacağım.” Kai Sehun’a kükredi.

“Hayıy!” Sehun dudak bükmeye başladı, muhtemelen bu masum bakışın Kai üzerinde işe yarayacağını düşünüyordu. “Onu geri ver.”

“Hayatta olmaz!”

“Seni yaramaz kaplan, Doodoo’mu ger ver çabuk!” Sehun işaret parmağını Kai’ye doğrultmuş onu azarlıyordu.

“Ben senin kediciğin değilim.” Kai ona tısladı ve kedi-çocuğun yanından geçerek karşı daireye gitti. Bunu kafasında planlamamıştı ama klasik ‘hamster kafesinden kaçmış’ hilesi işe yarayabilirdi. Bayan Han’ın dairesinin ziline bastı.

Yaşlı kadın kapıyı üç dakikadan uzun bir zamanda açmıştı ve Kai’nin ellerindeki hamsterı görünce gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Vanilya!” Nefesini tuttu.

“Merhaba Bayan Han. Onu evimin yakınlarında buldum. Kafesinden kaçmış olmalı.” Kai tereddüt etmeden söyledi ve hamsterı kadına uzattı.

“Aman tanrım! Bunu bana nasıl yaparsın Vanilya?!” Kadın kavanoza sarılarak Kai’ye minnetle gülümsedi. “Onu geri getirdiğin için çok teşekkürler. Onsuz deli olurdum.”

“Rica ederim. Kafesinizi dairede tutmalısınız bence. Etrafta çok fazla yaramaz kedicik var, pençelerini Vanilya’ya geçirebilirler.”

“Amanın. Bunu yaparım.”

Kai genişçe gülümseyerek kendi evine döndü. Hamster bir gün daha yaşayacaktı, yaşasın! Yatak odasına gitti ama kapı kapalıydı. Kapı kulpunu döndürdü ama açılmıyordu. Kilitlenmişti. “Sehun?” Kapıyı çaldı.

“GİT BURADAN SENİ KÖYLÜ!” Sehun içeriden bağırdı ve bebeklerden biri kıkırdadı.

“Ne? Neden kapıyı kilitledin? Oğlanları disiplin ediyordum.”

“Senin çirkin suratını görmek istemiyorum! Senden nefret ediyorum!”

“Sehun!”

“Umarım…” Bir süre sessizlik oldu. “Umarım shishini yılan yer!”

“Ne… Hamsterı verdim diye kızgın mısın?”

“O benim Doodoo’mdu! Onu ben yakalamıştım!”

“Onu çalmıştın! Onunla oynayıp sonra öldürecek ve yiyecektin.”

“Git buradan!”

“İyi be!” Kai kapıya tekme attı ve oturma odasına gitti. İyi. Cumartesi gününü kediciklerin ve kedi-çocuğun saçmalıkları olmadan geçirebilirdi.

*****************

Daha fazla huzur olamazdı, Kai dondurma yiyip tüm gün korku filmi izleyerek kendini eğlendirmişti. Sehun bir dakikalığına bile odadan çıkmamıştı ve kapı Sehun kendi ve kedicikleri için odaya yemek taşıdığının dışında açılmamıştı, saat 11 sularında gece yeniden açılmıştı.

Kai fark edemesin diye mutfağa ayakuçlarında giden Sehun’u bilerek görmezden gelmişti Kai, tabi pembe tüylü uzun kedi-çocuk gözden kaçırılacak küçüktü(!)

Kai gözlerini televizyondan ayırmadı ama Sehun’un elinde süt kutusuyla geri döndüğünü görebiliyordu. Aniden durdu ve Kai başını çevirip baktı. Kai, Sehun’un arkasında sallanan kuyruğa bakarken tek kelime etmediler ve Sehun Kai’nin elindeki dondurma kabına bakıyordu. Kai gözlerini devirdi ve kabı Sehun’a uzattı. Kedi-çocuk hızla Kai’nin yanına gelerek dondurmayı elinden kaptı ve yatak odasına döndü.

Film zinciri birince Kai, Sehun ve kedicikleri kontrol etmeye karar vermişti. Şansına kapı kilitli değildi ama yatakta Kai için yer yoktu. Sehun yatağın ortasında top şeklinde kıvrılmıştı, başı yastıkta bile değildi ve kedicikler etrafında sıralanmıştı, Sehun da dâhil hepsi şişmişlerine sarılmışlar pijamaları içinde seslice uyuyorlardı, yalnız Sehun hem kocaman şişmişine hem de Kai’nin gömleğine sarılıyordu. Pooki, Guppy ve Mimiu aynı açık mavi pijama giyiyorlardı ve hem ellerinde hem de ayaklarında tek parmaklı eldiven vardı.

Kai kapıyı iç çekerek kapattı ve gecenin geri kalanını geçirmek için koltuğa gitti.

***************

Pazar sabahı da bir şeyler ters gidiyordu.

Kai üzerinde ağırlık hissettiğinde gözlerini açtı. Bir şey değildi. Göğsünde Mimiu uyuyordu. Saate baktığında sabah 7 olduğunu gördü. Guppy koltuk ve Kai’nin arasındaydı, Pooki ise yatay bir şekilde Kai’nin karnında uyuyordu. Gülümsedi ve Mimiu’nun yumuşak mırıltılarını dinleyerek uyumaya geri döndü Kai. Tamam, bir şey ters gitmiyordu. Daha mükemmel olamazdı. Belki de dün kedicikleri azarlamasını telafi etmeliydi. Dışarıda bir gün iyi olurdu, değil mi? Kedicikleri dışarı çıkarma zamanı gelmişti.


	14. 12.Bölüm

“Sehun?” Kai oturmaya çalışarak seslendi. Birkaç saat uyumuştu ve iki kedicik kaybolmuştu. Yalnızca Mimiu kalmıştı ve o da top şekilde kıvrılmış Kai’in bacakları arasında uyuyordu. Kai onu kaldırdığında Mimiu titredi ve yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Her zamanki gibi kırpıştırarak esnedi. “Günaydın güzellik.” Kai, Mimiu’ya gülümsedi. Mimiu yeniden esnedi ve kediciğin alnını öpmeye eğilen Kai’yi ittirdi. “Hm. Sende mi beni istemiyordun?”

“Kai!” Yatak odasından bir çığlık duyulduğunda Kai ve Mimiu alarma gelmişti. Kai, Mimiu’yu koltuğa geri bıraktı ve Mimiu yeniden top haline gelirken Kai yatak odasına koştu. Sehun’la bir fare için kavga ettiği gerçeği Kai’yi ürpertiyordu. “Kai Kai Kai!” Sehun odanın ortasında zıplıyordu. Guppy yerdeydi, elinde mavi bir top vardı ve Pooki yatakta çıngıraklarla oynuyordu.

“Ne var?”

Sehun kırmızı ve sulu gözlerle Kai’ye baktı. “Yeniden buldu!” Suçlayıcı parmağıyla topu ısıran Guppy’yi gösterdi. “Ben onu saklıyorum ve o her yere emekleyerek onu buluyor! Kai!” Kai’ye koştu ve yüzünü Kai’nin omzuna gömerek Kai’ye sarıldı.

“Hey.” Sehun’un saçını okşayarak gözlerini devirdi. “Bugün dışarı çıkmaya ne dersin, sana yeni toplar ve onları saklamak için bir kutu alırız?”

Sehun geri çekti ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Dışarı… Mı çıkıyoruz?”

“Evet. Kedicikleri temiz hava almaya çıkarmayı düşünüyordum.”

“Ciddi misin?”

“Evet Sehun. Onları hazırla. Alışveriş yapacağız.”

“Aman benim şişmişim! Tamam tamam! Tasmamı takacağım!” Heyecanla şakıdı.

“Ona gerek yok. Duş alayım, sen de bebekleri hazırla.”

“Tamam! Sen, yaramaz Guppy!” Guppy’ye kaş çattı ve onu yerden kaldırdı. Guppy topu yere düşürdü ve bunun yerine Sehun’un kedi kulaklarına yapıştı. “AH!!”

Kedicik Sehun’un kulaklarını çekiştirirken kıkırdadı. “Duş aldılar mı?”

“Hayıy!” Sehun, Guppy’yi kendinden uzaklaştırdı ve onu yatağa attı. Şimdi Pooki’ye saldırmak için emekliyordu.

“Pooh pooh!” Guppy’den kaçarken çığlık atıyordu Pooki.

“Pooki ve Mimiu yıkanmadılar.” Sehun kedi kulaklarını okşayarak mırıldandı.

“Tamam. Sorun olmazsa ben onları yıkarım.”

Kai iki kedicikle küvete oturduğunda geri dönebilir mi onu merak ediyordu. Pooki, Mimiu’nun kuyruğunu ıslatmayla mücadele eden Kai’ye bakıyordu. Mimiu kuyruğuna su değmesin diye Kai’in göğsünde tırmanıyordu. “Uuuuuuh!” Kedicik çığlık attı ve umutsuzca Kai’in omzuna tırmanmaya çalışırken Kai’in saçlarına asılarak çekiştirerek ayaklarını Kai’in karnına bastırdı.

“Mimiu!” Kai saçlarını Mimiu’dan kurtarmaya çalışırken Pooki önce Kai’ye sonra oturduğu suya baktı. Aniden kıkırdamaya başlamıştı ve Kai onun oturduğu küvete işediğini fark etti. “Pooki!”

“Ehehehehehe.” Pooki çişini gösterdi ve sonra küçük penisini tutarak çekiştirip küvetin dışına daha çok işemeye başladı.

“Sehun!” Kai sonunda yardım için bağırdığında Sehun banyoya geldi.

“Aman benim şişmişim!” Bağırdı ve kedicik Kai’nin gözlerini yerinden çıkaramadan Mimiu’yu aldı. “Kai! Neden buraya işedin?!” Sehun yerdeki sarı sıvıyı göstererek onu azarladı.

“Ben mi? Neden benim yere işediğimi düşünüyorsun?!”

“Sen her yere işiyorsun! Yaramaz köpek gibi!”

Kai inledi ve hırlayarak suya girdi. “O banyo yapmak istemiyor ve o da yaramaz işler peşinde dolanıyor.” Parmağıyla sırayla Mimiu ve Pooki’yi gösterdi.

“Sadece böyle yapacaksın.” Sehun, Mimiu’yu suya indirdi ve Mimiu’nun kuyruğu su yüzeyine değince kedicik miyavladı ve Sehun’dan kurtulmaya çalıştı. Sehun eğilerek Mimiu’nun kedi kulağını ısırdığında kedicik durulmuştu. Kulağını ısırırken Sehun onu suya soktu, Kai aniden sessizleşen Mimiu’ya ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“Nasıl bir büyü bu?”

Sehun kulağı bıraktı ve Mimiu suyla oynamaya başladı. “Sadece bir hile.”

“Eğer bende senin kulağını ısırırsam-“

“Aman benim şişmişim! Isırır mısın Kai?! Isırır mısın, ısırır mısın, ısırır mısın? Kulağımı ısır!” Aşağı yukarı zıplayarak heyecanla bağırıyordu.

“Belki sonra- siktir!” Kai uzunluğu sızlayınca aniden bağırdı. Aşağıya baktığında Pooki’nin Kai’ye gülümsediğini ve suyun altından Kai’nin ‘yılanını’ sıktığını gördü. “Pooki!”

Pooki kıkırdadı ve Kai onu kaldırarak sarstı. “Ne oldu?” Sehun sordu.

“Hiçbir şey.” Kai kızardığını hissetti. “Dışarı çıkar mısın? Bir ailenin banyoda toplanması komik.”

“Tamam. Sence pembe mi yoksa pembe mi giyeyim?”

“Um…pembe.”

“Miyav, Kai!” Kai, Pooki’nin kuyruğunu şampuanlarken Sehun banyodan çıktı.

“Umarım dışarı gezmesini dağıtmazsınız. AH!” Ayak parmağında acı hissettiğinde bağırmıştı. Mimiu ayağını ısırıyordu. Kai, Sehun ve kedicikleri camdan atma fikriyle savaşıyordu.


	15. 13.Bölüm

“Sen neden Mimiu’yu taşıyorsun?” Kai aşırı heyecanlı ve her yere zıplayan kediciklerle mücadele ederken sızlandı.

“Çünkü o sorun çıkarmaz. Ve pembe.” Sehun cıvıldadı.

Pooki yanlarından geçen vatandaşa karşı meraklıydı, kuyruğunu heyecanla sallıyordu ve Kai’nin bir kolundaydı, omzuna yapışmıştı. Diğer kolundaki Guppy bebek dilinde mırıldanarak Kai’in saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Mimiu ise yüzünü Sehun’un omzuna gömmüş emziğini emerken sıkılmış görünüyordu.

“Kai Kai Kai!” Sehun bağırdı ve bir dükkânı gösterdi. “İçeri girmek istiyorum!”

“Önce bebek arabası almalıyım.” Kai inledi ve kalçasına doğru kayan Guppy’yi kaldırdı. Kai Sehun’a yakaladı ve dükkâna baktı. Oyuncakçıydı, çocuklarla dolu olduğunu görünce Kai yutkundu. “Orada ilgi çekici bir şey yok Sehun.”

“Top istiyorum! Renkli toplar sattıklarını biliyorum!”

“Dudada.” Guppy mırıldandı ve Kai’in saçını çekti. Kai dönerek kediciğin kulağını ısırdı ve Guppy hemen sessizleşerek pelte kıvamına gelmişti. Yüzünü Kai’in omzuna koydu ve kuyruğunu tembelce sallıyordu.

“Tamam.” Kai tereddütle söyledi. Kedicik hemen dükkâna girerek çocuklar ve ailelerinin arasından geçip oyuncakları incelemeye başladı.

“Kai! Aman benim şişmişim!” Sehun pembe kelebek figürü göstererek bağırdı. “Alabilir miyim? Lütfeğğn?”

“Evet tabi.”

Onu aldı ve başka bir rafa yöneldi. “Bu bu?!” Balık pelüşünü gösterdi.

“Mimiu için mi?”

“Benim için?” Sehun sırıttı.

“Sehun, senin yeterince oyuncağın var.”

“Bana yumuşak balık al köylü!”

Kai etrafa baktı ve müşterilerin yarısı onları izliyordu. “Tamam tamam. Bağırma.”

Sehun on dakika boyunca oyuncaklar almıştı. Ama hiçbiri kedicikler için değildi. Pooki, Guppy ve Mimiu şimdi uyanıklardı ve kedi kulaklarını kaldırarak büyük gözlerle renkli oyuncaklara bakıyorlardı. Rafların yanlarından geçerken kuyrukları heyecanla sallanıyordu.

“Mickey!” Sehun bir top kutusu görünce bağırdı. Kutuyu karıştırmaya başlamıştı ve Mimiu onu dikkatle izliyordu. Pooki kolunu uzattı ve çıngırak tarzı bir oyunca aldı, plastik gibiydi. Kai’nin yüzünün önünde salladı ve sırıttı.

“Nunyunu.” Kai’ye söyleyerek yeniden salladı. Çıngırağı sallayarak Kai’nin yüzüne bakıyordu. “Nu nyu?” Sanki onu alabilir mi diye sordu.

“Hayır.” Kai söyledi ve Pooki hemen oyuncağı aldığı yere bıraktı.

Reddedildikten sonra üzgünce başını Kai’nin omzuna yasladı ve Kai’nin gömleğinin yakasında tutundu.

“Bir Mickey topu. İki Mickey topu.” Sehun istediği topu seçiyordu.

Kai iç çekti ve renkli çıngırağı Guppy’yi taşıdığı koluyla zorla aldı ve Pooki’ye uzattı. Kedicik hemen başını kaldırarak kıkırdadı. “Kunyunyu!” Pooki neşeyle söyledi ve çıngırağı salladı.

“Sen ne istersin?” Şaşırtıcı şekilde sakin olan Guppy’ye sordu. Yumuşak oyuncaklar reyonuna baktı ve bir pelüş aldı. Guppy sertçe onu alarak bacağını ısırdı.

“Kai, Kai, Kai.” Sehun gergin bir ifadeyle Kai’nin yanına geldi. Bir kolunun altında taşıdığı tüm oyuncaklar ve toplar gitmişti.

“Ne oldu?”

Sehun korkulu gözlerle etrafa baktı. “Herkes şişmişime bakıyor.” Kısık sesle sızlandı. “Benim şişmişime küçük kediciklerime bakıyorlar.”

Kai derin nefes aldı. “Ne yapabilirim?”

“Isır onları.”

“Bunu yapamam.”

“O zaman onlar küçük şişmişlerimi yiyemeden çıkalım buradan.” Üzgünce söyledi ve Mimiu’nun kuyruğunu okşadı.

“Oyuncakları al ve gidelim.”

“Tamam.”

****************

Sehun dükkânın yarısını satın almıştı ve Kai yemek saati olduğu için vahşileşen kediciklerle ilgilenmek yerine Sehun’un oyuncaklarına bakıyordu. Bir kafede oturmuşlardı ve Guppy Kai’nin parmaklarını ısırıp üzerini çekiştiriyordu. “Pwee pwee!” Guppy, Kai’nin kucağında zıplayarak bağırdı.

Pooki yeni çıngırağıyla çok meşguldü.

Bir garson yüzünde kocaman gülümsemeyle masalarına geldi. “Siparişinizi alabilir miyim?”

“Evet. Dört çikolatalı kek. Başka ne istersin Sehun?” Kai sordu.

“Çiyekli smoothie.” Toplarını inceleyerek mırıldandı.

“Çilekli smoothie.”

“Tamam. Başka bir şey?”

“Evet.” Sehun sonunda başını kaldırmıştı. “Smoothie çok pembe olsun.”

“Uh… Tamam.”

Siparişleri geldiğinde Sehun hem kendini hem de Mimiu ve Pooki’yi kekle beslemeye başlamıştı. Kai kekini tatma şansı bulamamıştı çünkü Guppy beslemesi için çığırıyordu. Garson elinde kalem ve kâğıtla yeniden geldi. “Eklemek istediğiniz bir şey var mı?”

“Yok.” Kai zayıfça gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Tamam. Bir şey ihtiyacınız olursa haber verin.” Guppy’nin kedi kulaklarının arasını okşadığında Guppy hemen kolunu tabağının etrafına sardı ve sinirle garsona tısladı. Garsonun gözleri kocaman olurken sessizce uzaklaştı.

“Senin kekini çalmayacak tanrı aşkına!” Kai mırıldandı ve Guppy’nin ağzına bir parça kek verdi.

“Kai?” Sehun seslendi.

“Ne?”

“Daha fazla kedicik ister misin?”

“Ney?!”


	16. 14.Bölüm

“Sehun, kafede ne demek istedin?” Kai araba kullanırken sordu, eve gidiyorlardı.

“Miu.” Pooki arka koltukta çıngırağıyla oynarken miyavladı.

“Daha fazla kedicik ister misin diye sordum. Daha fazlası için hazırım.” Sehun kuyruğunu okşayarak sordu.

Kai derince iç çekti. “Karnında kedicik yok, değil mi?”

“Ne?” Sehun kıkırdadı. “Hayıy.”

“Pakaguppagigigu!” Bebeklerden biri kızgınlıkla sızlandı ve Kai dikiz aynasından baktığında Mimiu’nun Mimiu ve Pooki arasında oturan Guppy’yle cebelleştiğini gördü. Mimiu’nun kedi kulağıyla oynuyordu ve Mimiu bundan hiç hoşlanmışa benzemiyordu.

“Yaramaz tuhaf kedicikler sizi!” Sehun onları azarladı.

“Buchooo?” Guppy Mimiu’ya mırıldandı ve Mimiu’nun kedi kulağına yeniden vurdu.

“Hessss!” Mimiu kardeşine tısladı ve bedenini döndürmüş onları izleyen Sehun’a kollarını uzattı.

Sehun kediciği bebek koltuğundan alma zahmetine katlanmadan yeniden kendi koltuğuna yaslandı. “Kai?”

“Efendim?”

“Eve gidince shishiyi öpebilir miyiz?”

“Tabii ki! İstediğin kadar sertçe hem de!” Kai utanmazca sırıttığında Sehun kıkırdadı. “Beni özledin, değil mi?”

“Çok. Bu günlerde kediciklerle çok meşguldüm.” Dudak büktü. Meşgul mü? Kediciklerin çıkardığı sorunlarda acı çeken kişi Kai’ydi asıl.

*******************

“Sehun!” Kai hızla ayakkabılarını giydi ve bağcıklarını bağlayarak Sehun’a yeniden seslendi. Kedi-çocuk kuyruğunu tembelce sallayarak uykulu bir halde yanına geldi. Kai uyuklayan kedi-çocuğa sarıldı ve kendine çekti. Kai zorla dudaklarını öpünce Sehun titremişti. “Ben okula gidiyorum.” Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarını yeniden öptükten sonra onu bıraktı.

“Mena çiyek alıy mışın?” Sehun utangaçça mırıldanırken tırnağıyla Kai’nin göğsünü çiziyordu. Dün gece harika bir gece geçirmişlerdi, artı olarak Guppy her yere kusmuştu.

“Sana çiyek alırım bebeğim.”

“Mena kedicik de.” Sehun baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Miyav, kedicik.”

“Miyav.”

“Pooh pooh pooh! Tata tutu ku!” Pooki ona saldıran Guppy’den hızla emekleyerek kaçarken çığlık atıyordu. Pooki ondan kaçmayı başardığında Kai’nin ayağının dibine gelmişti. Guppy masumca şişmişini yalayan ve çiğneyen Mimiu’ya döndü. Guppy, Mimiu’ya çarptığında diğerinin gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Kai’in ayağının dibinde Pooki bileğine sıkıca sarılmıştı. Kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı ve yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtış belirirken kahve kulakları titreşti. “Miu.” Kai’ye miyavladı.

Kai onu yerden kaldırarak bir kolunu bileğine dolayıp kalçasına oturttu. “İyi bir çocuk ol. İyi olduğunu biliyorum. Değil mi bebeğim? Küçük yaramaz kedicik.” Pooki’ye söyledi ve Kai Sehun gibi konuştuğunu hissederek kendine vurmak istedi. Pooki yine de kıkırdadı. Kai’in taktığı kolyeyi tuttu ve çekti.

“Nyunyu?” Kai’ye sordu ve Kai başını hayır anlamında iki yana salladığında kolyeyi bırakarak Kai’in yanağını öptü. Yüzü ışıldayarak geri çekildi.

“Aw. Sehun çok iyisin Pooki, değil mi?”

“Miu?” başını yana yatırdı ve elini Kai’in yanağına koydu.

“Cık cık. Bu kadar yaramaz olmayı bırak.” Sehun tısladı ve Pooki'yi Kai’den ayırdı. Pooki kollarını Sehun’un boynuna doladı ve başını Sehun’un boyun girintisine yasladı. Sehun bebeğin kedi kulağını ısırdığında Pooki heyecanla kuyruğunu sallamaya başladı.

“Gitmeliyim.” Kai, Sehun’un kedi kulağını ısırmak için eğildi ve Sehun ‘eeep!” tarzı bir ses çıkardı. “Bu çok garip.” Kai güldü. Sehun dün gece yaramaz, ahlaksız aşk yaparlarken Kai’den kulağını ısırmasını istemişti.

****************

Okul yabancılaşıyordu. Kai’nin hayatı evde üç küçük ve bir büyük kediciğe bağlıydı. Kai zor zamanlar geçirdiğinde evden uzak kalması imkânsızdı.

Evin kapısını açar açmaz Sehun’un bağrışlarını duydu. “Huh! Size Şişmişlerinizi temiz tutun diyorum hep! Neden her yere emekleyip oyuncaklarımı bulmak zorundasınız?! Kendi oyuncaklarınız var! Benim oyuncaklarımı ısırmayın!” Kai eve girdi ve Sehun’un sinirli sesini takip etti. “Oturun!” Oturma odasında ayakta dikiliyordu ve üç kedicik yerde, bir köşede oturmuş onları azarlayan Sehun’a masumca bakıyordu.

“Guppy! Oyuncaklarımı alamazsın!”

Pooki, Mimiu ve Guppy korkmuş görünüyordu. Sehun’a kocaman gözlerle bakıyorlardı, Mimiu bile her an ağlayacakmış gibi görünüyordu.

“Eğer oyuncaklarıma zarar verirseniz, babanızdan shishilerinizi ve şişmişlerinizi yemesini isteyeceğim!” Sehun büyümemiş bebekleri tehdit ediyordu. “Ve neden Mickey öğrenmiyorsunuz?!”

“Sehun.” Kai seslendiğinde bebeklerin dikkati hemen Kai’ye döndü. Hızla ağlayarak ve sızlanarak Kai’ye doğru emeklemeye başladılar.”

“Miu miu miu miu!” Pooki diğer ikisine yetişmeye çalışırken sızlanıyordu. Hepsi güvenli bir şekilde Kai’ye ulaştıklarında olabildiğince Kai’ye yakın oturdular.

Sehun onlara ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Kediciklerim…” Sehun üzgünce söyledi. “Kediciklerim beni sevmiyor mu?”

“Neden onlara bağırıyorsun?”

“Nargh! Yeni kedicikler istiyorum!” Sehun sinirle bağırdı ve yatak odasına koşarak kapıyı kilitledi.

Kai, Mimiu’yu kaldırdı. “Burada ne oldu, huh?”

Mimiu mırıldanarak başını iki yana salladı. “Gugugaganu.” Nefesini tuttu ve kapalı kapıyı göstererek yeniden Kai’ye döndü. “Dunyu moomoo Jagiguhoo nayiboo.” Kai’ye ciddi bir ifadeyle söyledi.

“Miu.” Pooki, Kai’nin dikkatini çekmek için pantolonuna asıldı.

Kai iç çekti. “Ben onunla konuşurum.”


	17. 15.Bölüm

“Sehun?” Kai alnını kapıya yasladı, on dakikadır kapıyı çalmaktan yorulmuştu. Kedicikler Kai’nin onları bıraktığı yerde oturmuş kuyruklarının ucunu çiğneyerek Kai’yi izleyip bekliyorlardı.

“HAYIY!” Sehun milyonuncu kez bağırdı.

“Kedicikleri kim besleyecek o zaman?!”

“Sen besle!”

“Sehun, ödevim var tamam mı? Ayrıca, Guppy’nin beni o kadar sevdiğini sanmıyorum.

“Hepsi seni seviyorlar! Benim kediciklerim…” Kai, Sehun’un son kısmı mırıldanmasını duymamıştı.

“Tanrı aşkına! Sen onları azarlıyordum! Diğer ebeveyne koşmaları gayet normal. O yüzden kapıyı aç ve onları besle çünkü benim bir şey yapmamı bekliyorlar!”

“Hayıy!”

“Sehun!”

“Dit buydan!”

Kai geri çekildiği ve inleyerek kapıya tekme attı. “Miu?” Pooki minik elleriyle kuyruğunu tutarken seslendi.

Guppy, Kai’ye doğru emeklemeye başladı ve yanına geldiğinde Kai onu kucağına aldı. “Aç mısın, seni küçük eşkıya?”

Guppy bunun yerine esnedi. Mimiu ve onun benzerlikleri inanılmazdı ama yine de o rahatsız edecek kadar dikkat çekiciydi. Ama iyi bir yönden tabiki. Gün geçtikçe ağırlaşıyordu. Guppy eğildi ve Kai’nin yanağını öperek başını Kai’nin omzuna yasladı. Kai iç çekti ve bebeği mutfağa taşırken diğer ikisi arkasından emekleyerek geldiler.

“Ee. Brokoli lapası yiyeceksiniz bugün.” Kai tüm bebekleri tek tek masaya oturttu. Dolabı açtı ve bebek yemeğini ısıtmak için çıkardı. Bu iğrenç kokuyordu. Biraz sosis de kızartmıştı ve Mimiu’yla Guppy heyecanlanmışlardı.

Akşam yemeğini hazırlamak Kai’in yarım saatten fazla zamanını almıştı. Bitirdiğinde Guppy Pooki’nin kulağını ısırırken Pooki kuyruğuyla oynayarak kardeşine izin veriyordu. Mimiu uzanmış Şişmişine sarılıyordu ama Kai’in her hareketini ilgiyle izlediği için uyanıktı. “Tamamdır.” Kai yerine oturdu ve bebekler aniden hareketlenerek ağızlarını aynı anda açtılar. Bir an onlara bakakaldı.

“Ah.” Üçü de ağızlarına yemek konmasını istiyordu.

Kai zayıfça gülümsedi ve öce Guppy, sonra Mimiu ve Pooki’yi besledi. Mimiu sosis tabağına doğru emekleyerek tabağı işaret etti. “Ku nyunyu?” diye sordu.

Kai omuz silktiğinde Mimiu bir tane sosis alarak kıkırdadı.

****************

Kai henüz duş almamıştı ve hala yarına tamamlaması gereken bir ödevi vardı ama şimdi burada koltuğa uzanmış bebekleri sütle besliyordu. Guppy aniden dizlerinin üzerine kalktı ve elinde süt biberonuyla Kai’ye doğru emekledi. Kai’in kucağına çıkarak yerleşti ve sütünü içmeye devam etti.

“Püt.” Pooki tüm sütü bitirdiğinde miyavladı. Kai ne demek istediğini merak ediyordu. Bebek biberonu uzatarak Kai’ye baktı. “Püt?” Şüt…

“Bu akşam sana daha fazla şüt yok. Kusarsın.” Kai biberonu kedicikten aldığında Pooki pembe biberonu Kai sehpaya koyana kadar dikkatle izledi. Guppy Kai’in kucağından kalkarak hala süt olan biberonu Pooki’ye uzattı. Pooki biberonu alarak yeniden uzandı ve Guppy’nin kalan sütünü içmeye başladı. Kai Guppy’nin başını öptü ve kediciğin sırtını okşamaya başladı.

“Kedicikler nerede?” Sehun sonunda ortaya çıkmıştı. Hele şükür! “Hayıy! Onlara şüt mü verdin?!”

“Evet. Ne olmuş?”

“Ben her zaman şütün yarısını içerdim ve bu akşam içmedim!”

“Neden onların şütlerini içiyorsun? Sütlerini. Kendi sütün var senin.”

“Beni sorgulama köylü.” Eğilerek Mimiu’yu kucağına aldı. “Koltukta uyu.”

“Ne? Ne yaptım ben?”

Sehun, Kai’yi görmezden gelerek Guppy’yi aldı ve Mimiu’yla beraber odaya gidip kapıyı çarptı. Pooki, Kai’nin yanına emekledi ve biberonu Kai’nin bacakları arasına koyarak çıngırağıyla oynamak için eski yerine döndü. “Anne kedi seni yeniden unuttu.” Kai mırıldandı ama Pooki’yi uyutmadı.

Saatler geçmişti ve Kai ödevini sehpada yaparken Pooki koltuğun diğer ucunda hala sıkılmadan çıngırağıyla oynuyordu. Kai göz ucuyla Pooki’ye baktı. Başını yeniden ödevine çevirdi ve çıngırak seslerini duydu. Pooki’ye baktığında Pooki Kai’ye döndü ve kocaman gülümsedi. Kai kıkırdadı ve başını iki yana salladı.

Birkaç dakika sonra koltuk çöktü ve Kai başını çevirdiğinde Pooki’nin yanına geldiğini gördü. Kai’nin yanında durdu ve kuyruğunu tutarak ona uzattı. “Meeyu.” Şişmişini Kai’ye veriyordu.

Kai onu kaldırdı ve kucağında sarmaladı. Saniyeler içinde Pooki uyuyakalmıştı. Pooki’yi beşiğine yatırmak için yatak odasına girdi ve ödevine geri döndü. Birkaç saat daha geçmişti ve Kai’nin başı ağrımaya başlayınca bilgisayarı bırakmaya karar verdi. Koltuğa yaslanarak kaslarını gevşetiyordu, yatak odasının kapısının açıldığını duydu.

Sehun dışarı çıktığında yarı çıplak kedi-çocuğu görünce Kai’nin ağzı açık kalmıştı. Sehun kedi-çocuk kemeri, başında iki toka, gümüş yüzükler takıyordu ve pembe şortunu giyiyordu. “Ödevim var.” Kai küçük şeytan tarafından baştan çıkarılmadan önce söyledi.

“Umurumda değil.” Sehun, Kai’nin üzerine çıkarak Kai’nin kucağına oturdu, baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. Kai inledi. “Sevimli bir kediciğim, değil mi?”

“En sevimlisi.” Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü ve dudaklarını yanağından kulak memesini emmek için sürükledi. Dilini Sehun’un boynunda dolaştırdığında kedi-çocuk titremeye başlamıştı. Kai geri çekilip iç çekti. “Eğer ödevimi yarım teslim etmezsem başım belaya girecek. Bunu sonra yapabilir miyiz?”

“Hayıy. Yeni kedicikler istiyorum. Benimle yeni kedicikler yapacaksın hemen.”

“Ne?! Sehun! Kalk üstümden!”

“Hayıy!”

“Sehun?” Kai alnını kapıya yasladı, on dakikadır kapıyı çalmaktan yorulmuştu. Kedicikler Kai’nin onları bıraktığı yerde oturmuş kuyruklarının ucunu çiğneyerek Kai’yi izleyip bekliyorlardı.

“HAYIY!” Sehun milyonuncu kez bağırdı.

“Kedicikleri kim besleyecek o zaman?!”

“Sen besle!”

“Sehun, ödevim var tamam mı? Ayrıca, Guppy’nin beni o kadar sevdiğini sanmıyorum.

“Hepsi seni seviyorlar! Benim kediciklerim…” Kai, Sehun’un son kısmı mırıldanmasını duymamıştı.

“Tanrı aşkına! Sen onları azarlıyordum! Diğer ebeveyne koşmaları gayet normal. O yüzden kapıyı aç ve onları besle çünkü benim bir şey yapmamı bekliyorlar!”

“Hayıy!”

“Sehun!”

“Dit buydan!”

Kai geri çekildiği ve inleyerek kapıya tekme attı. “Miu?” Pooki minik elleriyle kuyruğunu tutarken seslendi.

Guppy, Kai’ye doğru emeklemeye başladı ve yanına geldiğinde Kai onu kucağına aldı. “Aç mısın, seni küçük eşkıya?”

Guppy bunun yerine esnedi. Mimiu ve onun benzerlikleri inanılmazdı ama yine de o rahatsız edecek kadar dikkat çekiciydi. Ama iyi bir yönden tabiki. Gün geçtikçe ağırlaşıyordu. Guppy eğildi ve Kai’nin yanağını öperek başını Kai’nin omzuna yasladı. Kai iç çekti ve bebeği mutfağa taşırken diğer ikisi arkasından emekleyerek geldiler.

“Ee. Brokoli lapası yiyeceksiniz bugün.” Kai tüm bebekleri tek tek masaya oturttu. Dolabı açtı ve bebek yemeğini ısıtmak için çıkardı. Bu iğrenç kokuyordu. Biraz sosis de kızartmıştı ve Mimiu’yla Guppy heyecanlanmışlardı.

Akşam yemeğini hazırlamak Kai’in yarım saatten fazla zamanını almıştı. Bitirdiğinde Guppy Pooki’nin kulağını ısırırken Pooki kuyruğuyla oynayarak kardeşine izin veriyordu. Mimiu uzanmış Şişmişine sarılıyordu ama Kai’in her hareketini ilgiyle izlediği için uyanıktı. “Tamamdır.” Kai yerine oturdu ve bebekler aniden hareketlenerek ağızlarını aynı anda açtılar. Bir an onlara bakakaldı.

“Ah.” Üçü de ağızlarına yemek konmasını istiyordu.

Kai zayıfça gülümsedi ve öce Guppy, sonra Mimiu ve Pooki’yi besledi. Mimiu sosis tabağına doğru emekleyerek tabağı işaret etti. “Ku nyunyu?” diye sordu.

Kai omuz silktiğinde Mimiu bir tane sosis alarak kıkırdadı.

****************

Kai henüz duş almamıştı ve hala yarına tamamlaması gereken bir ödevi vardı ama şimdi burada koltuğa uzanmış bebekleri sütle besliyordu. Guppy aniden dizlerinin üzerine kalktı ve elinde süt biberonuyla Kai’ye doğru emekledi. Kai’in kucağına çıkarak yerleşti ve sütünü içmeye devam etti.

“Püt.” Pooki tüm sütü bitirdiğinde miyavladı. Kai ne demek istediğini merak ediyordu. Bebek biberonu uzatarak Kai’ye baktı. “Püt?” Şüt…

“Bu akşam sana daha fazla şüt yok. Kusarsın.” Kai biberonu kedicikten aldığında Pooki pembe biberonu Kai sehpaya koyana kadar dikkatle izledi. Guppy Kai’in kucağından kalkarak hala süt olan biberonu Pooki’ye uzattı. Pooki biberonu alarak yeniden uzandı ve Guppy’nin kalan sütünü içmeye başladı. Kai Guppy’nin başını öptü ve kediciğin sırtını okşamaya başladı.

“Kedicikler nerede?” Sehun sonunda ortaya çıkmıştı. Hele şükür! “Hayıy! Onlara şüt mü verdin?!”

“Evet. Ne olmuş?”

“Ben her zaman şütün yarısını içerdim ve bu akşam içmedim!”

“Neden onların şütlerini içiyorsun? Sütlerini. Kendi sütün var senin.”

“Beni sorgulama köylü.” Eğilerek Mimiu’yu kucağına aldı. “Koltukta uyu.”

“Ne? Ne yaptım ben?”

Sehun, Kai’yi görmezden gelerek Guppy’yi aldı ve Mimiu’yla beraber odaya gidip kapıyı çarptı. Pooki, Kai’nin yanına emekledi ve biberonu Kai’nin bacakları arasına koyarak çıngırağıyla oynamak için eski yerine döndü. “Anne kedi seni yeniden unuttu.” Kai mırıldandı ama Pooki’yi uyutmadı.

Saatler geçmişti ve Kai ödevini sehpada yaparken Pooki koltuğun diğer ucunda hala sıkılmadan çıngırağıyla oynuyordu. Kai göz ucuyla Pooki’ye baktı. Başını yeniden ödevine çevirdi ve çıngırak seslerini duydu. Pooki’ye baktığında Pooki Kai’ye döndü ve kocaman gülümsedi. Kai kıkırdadı ve başını iki yana salladı.

Birkaç dakika sonra koltuk çöktü ve Kai başını çevirdiğinde Pooki’nin yanına geldiğini gördü. Kai’nin yanında durdu ve kuyruğunu tutarak ona uzattı. “Meeyu.” Şişmişini Kai’ye veriyordu.

Kai onu kaldırdı ve kucağında sarmaladı. Saniyeler içinde Pooki uyuyakalmıştı. Pooki’yi beşiğine yatırmak için yatak odasına girdi ve ödevine geri döndü. Birkaç saat daha geçmişti ve Kai’nin başı ağrımaya başlayınca bilgisayarı bırakmaya karar verdi. Koltuğa yaslanarak kaslarını gevşetiyordu, yatak odasının kapısının açıldığını duydu.

Sehun dışarı çıktığında yarı çıplak kedi-çocuğu görünce Kai’nin ağzı açık kalmıştı. Sehun kedi-çocuk kemeri, başında iki toka, gümüş yüzükler takıyordu ve pembe şortunu giyiyordu. “Ödevim var.” Kai küçük şeytan tarafından baştan çıkarılmadan önce söyledi.

“Umurumda değil.” Sehun, Kai’nin üzerine çıkarak Kai’nin kucağına oturdu, baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. Kai inledi. “Sevimli bir kediciğim, değil mi?”

“En sevimlisi.” Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü ve dudaklarını yanağından kulak memesini emmek için sürükledi. Dilini Sehun’un boynunda dolaştırdığında kedi-çocuk titremeye başlamıştı. Kai geri çekilip iç çekti. “Eğer ödevimi yarım teslim etmezsem başım belaya girecek. Bunu sonra yapabilir miyiz?”

“Hayıy. Yeni kedicikler istiyorum. Benimle yeni kedicikler yapacaksın hemen.”

“Ne?! Sehun! Kalk üstümden!”

“Hayıy!”


	18. FİNAL

Sehun’un birisine tecavüz edecek gibi garip düşünceleri vardı ve Kai Sehun’un bunu kediciklere kızdığından yaptığını biliyordu. Kai bileklerinden tutup onu durdurana kadar kedi-çocuk Kai’ye sürtündü. “Sehun! Bırak şu saçmalığı! Bunu yapabiliriz ama önce korunmama izin ver.”

“Hayıy! Kedicikler istiyorum.” Sehun ellerini çekiştirirken miyavladı.

“Öyle ortaya çıkıp sadece kedicikler ‘isteyemezsin’ Sehun! Üç tane kediciğimiz var! Üç büyük, sağlıklı, güzel kedicikler. Daha azını ya da fazlasını isteyemezsin.”

Sehun sakinleşti ve sinirle Kai’ye baktı. Kai bileklerini yavaşça bıraktı ve ellerini Sehun’un belinin yanlarına koydu. “Ama…” Sehun başını indirerek mırıldandı.

“Üç güzel kedicik verdin ve sana bunun için yeterince teşekkür edemem Sehun. Bizi çok seviyorlar. Seni seviyorlar. Başları sıkıştığında bana koşabilirler ama en çok sana ihtiyaçları olduğunu biliyorsun. Pooki, Mimiu, Guppy, sen olmadan hiçbiri mutlu olmaz.”

Sehun kaş çattı. “Ama düşündüm ki… Onlar sevimli küçük yaramaz kedicikler olacaklardı. Her gün büyüyorlar ve oyuncaklarımı ısırıyorlar.” Sızlandı.

“Ee ne olmuş yani? Oyuncaklarını istiyorlar çünkü onları seviyorlar. Senin oyuncaklarını sevdiğin gibi. Gördün mü, aynı sen gibiler.” Kai şaka yapmıyordu. Kedicikler paylaşımcı olmalarının dışında her yönden Sehun’a benziyordu ama sanırım gidecek çok yolları vardı.

“Onlara Mickey öğreteceğim zaman,” Sehun Kai’in kucağına rahatça yerleşti. “Öğrenmek istemiyorlar. Mickey toplarımı ısırmak istiyorlar.”

“Pekâlâ…” Kai, Sehun’u sakinleştirecek bir açıklama bulmaya çalışıyordu. “Pekâlâ. En azından bir şekilde Mickey oynamaya istekliler, değil mi? Onlar kedi-çocuklar ve inan bana hepsi yakında Mickey treni yapar.”

“Ya sen? Onlara kedicik derken bana artık kedicik demiyorsun.”

“Onların hepsi kedicik ve ayrıca ben seni seviyorum. Kedicik ol ya da olma.”

“Seni benden çalıyorlar.”

“Evet, çünkü senin kediciklerin.”

“Benim kediciklerim?”

“Senin kediciklerin. Onlar senin kediciklerin ve her şeyi istiyorlar.”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı ve Kai’nin dediğini kavramaya çalıştı. “Küçük popolarına vurmayı çok istiyorum!” Kaş çatarak Kai’nin göğsüne vurdu, yine de acıtmıştı. “Yaramaz kedicikler, her zaman beni sinirlendiriyorlar ama seni Şişmişlerini yememen için onlardan uzak tutanın ben olduğumu bilmiyorlar!”

Kai ürperdi. “Ben…” İç çekti. “Sehun, eğer daha çok kedicik istiyorsan o zaman daha az şütün olur. Düşün bunu. Kedicikler çok geçmeden Guppy, Mimiu ve Pooki gibi olacaklar ve sen oyuncaklarını saklamak için daha çok başın belaya girecek.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Hayıy!”

“Kesinlikle!”

“Daha fazla şüt kaybetmeyeceğim.” Dudak büktü.

Kai, Sehun’un kolunu okşadı ve yanağını öpmek için eğildi. “Biliyorsun, üçü de sana benziyor.”

“Gerçekten mi? Iyy, hayır. Benim kadar sevimli ve güzel olamazlar.” Kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı.

Kai sırıttı. “Doğru bak.” Sehun’u daha fazla gaza getiremezdi. Sehun’un riayet edeceği tek bir şey varsa o da ilgiydi. Çileden çıkmış bir Sehun hiç iyi değildi ve Kai sevimli kedi çocuğu sert olmasına karşı daha çok seviyordu. Sehun’u ikna etme yöntemini bulmuştu. “Şimdi, tamamlamam gereken ödevim var. Neden gidip uyumuyorsun?”

Sehun gülümsedi ve Kai’nin burnunu yaladı. “Tamam.”

“Bekle. Bana bir öpücük ver, seni yaramaz kedicik.” Kai Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve onu sertçe öperek Sehun’un kuyruğunu heyecanla sallamasına neden oldu. “Daha fazla kedicik yok, tamam mı?”

“Tamam.” Kai’nin kucağından kalktı ve kalçalarını savurarak yatak odasına gitti.

****************

Alarmın sesi koltuktan düşmesine neden olacaktı neredeyse. Telefonunun alarmını kapattı ve derin bir nefes alarak oturdu. Dün gece neredeyse Sehun tarafından tecavüze uğrayacaktı… Kai koltuktan kalktı hazırlanmak için odaya gitti. Oda boştu ama banyodan Sehun’un sesinin geldiğini duydu.

Sehun, Pooki’yi suyla dolu küvete oturturken Pooki’nin kulağını ısırıyordu, onu oturttuktan sonra kulağını bıraktı. Mimiu ve Guppy çoktan suyun içinde tembelce şişmişleriyle oynuyorlardı. “Yaramaz kedicikler, dediğim gibi sizi bir daha azarlamayacağım. Ama karşılığında oyuncaklarımı ısırmayacağınıza söz vermelisiniz.”

“Poo nu tu poo poo.” Guppy, Sehun’a bakıp ıslak kuyruğunu göstererek sızlandı.

Sehun eğilip kuyruğu öptü. “Tamam. Özrünü kabul ediyorum.”

Pooki kıkırdayarak suyu çırpmaya ve sıçratmaya başladı, Sehun’a kollarını uzattı. Sehun bebeği kucağına aldığında Pooki Sehun’un boynuna sarıldı. Sehun, Pooki’nin yanağını öperek yeniden suya soktu. Kai gülümseyerek geriye döndü.

*******************

“Sehun?” Kai mutfağa girdiğinde Sehun’un ağzından süt fırlamıştı.

“Ne zaman geldin?!” Sehun ağzını temizleyerek bağırdı. Elinde biberonlardan biri vardı.

“Bebeklerin sütünü mü içiyordun?” Kai ona gözlerini kısarak baktı.

“Hayıy hayıy.” Sehun hemen başını iki yana salladı.

“Hm.” Kai arkasını döndü ve oturma odasına gitti. Kedicikler yerde Sehun’un Mickey toplarına benzer toplarla oynuyordu.

Mimiu Kai’in geldiğini fark edince elindeki her şeyi bırakarak Kai’ye doğru emeklemeye başladı. Kai onu kaldırarak elini ve yanağını öptü. “Nyu nyu.” Mimiu Guppy ve Pooki’yi gösterdi.

Pooki Guppy’nin elinden topu aldı ve diğer topun yanına koydu. “Meehky.” Bebeksi sesiyle dikkatle ve sessizce Guppy’ye söyledi. Mickey oynamayı öğreniyordu. Kai Pooki’nin çok ciddi görünmesine neredeyse gülecekti.

Guppy başını iki yana salladı ve yerden topu alarak hızla emekleyip uzaklaştı.

“Pooh pooh!” Pooki Sehun’un topunu kurtarmak için sinirle arkasından gitti.

“Şüt zamanı.” Sehun göründü ve Mimiu’yu Kai’den aldı.

“Mickey oynamaya başlamışlar.”

“Biliyorum. İyi kedicikler oluyorlar.” Sehun neşeyle söyledi.

Pooki diğerlerinden daha çabuk büyüyordu ve Kai Guppy’den topu daha az eforla almasına çok şaşırmıştı. Ama Guppy Pooki topu aldığında yerde yuvarlanıp kıkırdıyordu. Sehun’a doğru emekledi ve ayağının önünde durdu. “Miu?” Topu Sehun’a uzattı.

“Teşekkürler. Pooki’yi toplarımdan sorumlu müdür yaptım.” Kai’ye söyledi.

“Ne? Toplarından sorumlu olanın ben olduğumu sanıyordum.” Kai fısıldadı ve Sehun’un boynunu öptü. Sehun mırlamaya başladı ve kızardı.

“Pooki sorumlu. Ve Guppy kadar yaramaz değil!” Yerde şişmişini yakalamaya çalışarak yuvarlanan Guppy’ye bağırdı.

“Bize yemek sipariş edeceğim. Pizza?”

“Tamam.”

“Tamamdır.” Kai, Sehun’un yanağını öptü. “Seni seviyorum.”

“Miyav.”


	19. SonSöz

Üçünün arasında Mimiu tek olgun bebekti. Yürümeyi öğrenir öğrenmez ne Kai’yi ne de Sehun’u rahatsız etmemişti hiç. Ne istediğini ve istediğini nereden elde edeceğini biliyordu. Şimdi bile Kai oturma odasında koltukta ödev yaparken Mimiu penguen adımlarıyla sehpaya geldi ve biberonunu alarak içmek için sessizce bir köşeye çekildi. Oturdu ve sütünü içmeye başladı. Mimiu üçü -ya da dördü mü demeliydik- arasında en itaatkâr ve sorun çıkarmayan bebek olduğunu kanıtlamıştı. Kai’in hakkında en az endişelendiğiydi. Bazen Mimiu, yürümeyi yeni öğrenen bir bebek, Sehun’dan daha olgun olabiliyordu.

Kai koltuğun diğer ucunda oturan Guppy’ye baktı, o da kendine bakıyordu. “Ne var?” Kai ona tısladı. Guppy kocaman sırıttı ve kedi kulaklarını tuttu.

“Ooh.” Kedi kulaklarını tutup bırakarak masaj yapıyordu. Sonra Kai’ye yaklaştı. “Tuku.” Başını Kai’ye doğru uzattı. Kai bunu inanılmaz derecede sevimli bulsa da gözlerini devirerek Guppy’nin kedi kulaklarından birini tuttu. Çok küçük ve narindi. Sehun ya da kendisi ısırdığında gerçekten acıtıp acıtmadığını merak etmişti. “Chumu chumu.” Kai’den durmasını ve kulağını bırakmasını istiyordu. Kai itaat etti ve Guppy babasına bakarak kocaman sırıttıktan sonra koltuktan indi. Penguen adımlarıyla ses sisteminin yanında sakince Mickey oynayan Pooki’nin yanına gitti.

Sehun’un Mickey toplarıyla karşılaştırıldığında, Kai kediciklere daha küçüklerini almıştı. Ama onlarla gece gündüz oynayan kişi Pooki’ydi ve böylece Sehun’un kalbinde özel bir yer edinmişti. Oyunu ilk oynamayı ya da nasıl düzgünce yapıldığını öğrendiklerinden beri Sehun Pooki’ye daha fazla ilgi gösteriyordu. Sehun’la beraber olalı bir yıldan fazla olmuştu ve Kai hala bebeğinin bile ona takılı kalmasını sağlayan sinir bozucu Mickey oyununu zırnık kadar anlamıyordu.

“Poo poo nana chu?” Guppy, Pooki’nin düzgünce yerleştirdiği topları göstererek Pooki’ye sordu. Pooki Guppy’ye bakmadan başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayıy.” Bebek miyavladı. “Miu.”

“Guppy wowo.” Kedicik dizleri üzerine düştü ve Pooki’nin toplarından birini aldı.

“Miu! Miu!” Pooki bağırdı. Bilerek miyavlayan tek kişi Pooki’ydi. Guppy kaçmak için kalkmaya çalıştı ama Pooki sinirle kalkmıştı ayağa. “Miu? Nyu nyu? Pooki bo.” Elini uzattı ve Guppy derince iç çekerek topu kardeşine geri verdi. “Miu.” Sakince söyledi, sanki Guppy’ye teşekkür ediyordu ve toplarıyla oynamaya geri döndü.

“Sehun?” Kai seslendi.

“Huni. Huni.” Mimiu Kai’yi taklit etmeye çalışarak seslendi.

“Shh.” Kai parmağını dudağına bastırdığında Mimiu’nun gözleri genişledi ve gülümseyerek bir parmağını kendi bebek dudaklarına bastırdı, Kai’yi yeniden taklit ediyordu. “Sehun!”

“Hm.” Sehun mahzun gözlerle yatak odasından çıktı. “Ne oldu?”

“Pooki’ye şu miyav şeyini sen mi öğrettin?”

Sehun ilgili değilmiş gibi omuzlarını silkti. “Miyav mı?”

“Miu! Miu!” Pooki kocaman gülümseyerek Sehun’a baktı.

“Ben öğretmedim.” Sehun tembelce söyledi.

“Tamam. Ne yapıyorsun? İyi misin?”

Sehun bir anlık başını eğdi.

“Sehun?” Kai bilgisayarından geriye çekildi. “Sorun ne?”

“Beni azarlayacaksın.”

“Seni azarlamayacağım. Neden seni azarlayacağımı düşünüyorsun? Ne yaptın?”

“Ben bir şey yapmadım. Shishin yaptı.”

“Ne?”

Sehun karnını okşadı ve hafifçe vurdu. “Karnımda iki kedicik var. Yaramaz kedicikler.”

** _The END._ **


End file.
